Dark Epiphany
by Midnight Dreamer
Summary: Serena is perfectly happy with her life, until a secret shatters everything that she believed in.....will she ever learn to trust again? 5/22/01---> Secrets are REVEALED, but is everything out in the open?!?!? Read and review please.......^^
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:  
  
Hey everyone Dream-chan here with yet another fic. I know that some of you might be mad at me for starting another fic, but I couldn't help myself. Don't worry I will finish the other ones I got going, so please no death threats. When this idea came to mind, I thought that it was gonna be a one-shot deal, but I have a feeling that it might be more than that (depending on how much feedback I get for this). I know that this storyline might have been done before, but I hope that by the time this story develops, it'll keep you guessing! ^^  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine, and neither is this song. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Jill Scott respectively. If this story seems anyway familiar to yours or one that you have read, please tell me so I can give credit where credit is due. Thanx minna!  
  
  
  
  
  
'Slowly, surely'  
  
  
  
Slowly surely I walk away from   
That ole desperate and dazed love  
Caught up in the maze of love  
The crazy craze of love  
Thought it was good   
Thought it was real   
Thought it was but it wasn't love  
I just don't know   
Where to go  
So...  
  
  
  
Slowly surely  
I walk away from   
Self-serving, undeserving  
Constantly hurting me love, deserting me love  
You said  
I said  
We said but...  
  
  
  
Slowly surely I walk away from   
Confusing love, abusing love, misusing love  
This can't be...  
  
  
Slowly surely  
I walk away from   
Self-serving, undeserving  
Constantly hurting me love, deserting me love  
You said  
I said  
We said but...  
  
  
Slowly surely I walk away from   
That ole desperate and dazed love  
Caught up in the maze of love  
The crazy craze of love  
Thought it was good   
Thought it was real   
Thought it was but it wasn't love  
I just don't know   
Where to go  
  
Slowly, surely  
I walk away from...  
  
  
You...you...you...you.  
  
  
-Jill Scott  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: Dark Epiphany  
Author:Midnight Dreamer  
Rating:PG-13 (some swearing)  
Email:madintellect@hotmail.com  
AIM: Dreamchan2001  
  
  
  
  
As she sat in the living room of the dark apartment, the young woman just looked out the clear glass of the balcony doors, watching as a heavy downpour soaked the city. Lightening and thunder played in the distance...a perfect companion to her mood, but Serena was numb to all of this. The only thing that she could see was the horrible display that had been running through her mind ever since...  
  
  
Flashback  
  
  
It was getting late once again, and Serena still had not heard from her fiancé, Darien Reece. They had met at university when Serena was still a first year, and had been together ever since. After she graduated from university, he had proposed. Family and friends were happy for the picture perfect couple, even though some criticized Darien for being too protective of her. There were times when Serena wished that he were a little more demonstrative in his affections, but she knew without a doubt that he loved her, and she was secure in this knowledge.  
  
For the past couple of months, he had been putting in extra hours at the civil engineering firm, working on a big contract for an important client. At first she didn't mind that much, because she knew how much Darien wanted to succeed at his job. However as the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months, she started to become very irritated due to the little time that they spent together. It almost seemed that Darien was putting some distance between them, but Serena dismissed that thought quickly. It was probably the stress that he had been under lately. Well tonight would be different, especially with the surprise that she had in store for him. Two tickets to Jamaica for a dream wedding! Now they wouldn't have to wait any longer to save for the wedding they always wanted...at least that was Darien's excuse.  
  
*There is nothing stopping us from what I've wanted to do for so long...to become his wife* Serena thought as she stuffed the tickets in her purse, grabbed her jacket and ran out the door.  
  
  
Handling the sleek silver BMW through late night traffic, she pushed down on the accelerator, eager to see her man. After about twenty minutes of navigating the obstacle course known as downtown London, she finally spotted the building in which Darien's firm was located. Parking in the local garage, she locked the doors and skipped along, a radiance just glowing in her face. When she entered the building she had to check in with the security desk.  
  
  
"Hello, I'm here to see Darien Reece"  
  
"What company is he employed by?"  
  
"Terra Engineering"  
  
"and what is your name Miss?"  
  
"James...Serena James"  
  
"Wait one second please" the man said as he typed some things into the computer. A couple of seconds later, he said "Go right on up Ms. James" the guardsman smiled, giving her a visitor's pass.   
  
"Thank you" Serena said as she made her way to the bank of elevators in the lobby.  
  
Stepping into the elevator she punched the floor where Darien's office was located. A minute later she stepped outs and found herself in a hallway with dim lighting. Remembering the way to his office, she made her way to the back offices, a smile plastered on her face. Noticing a light under his door, she just shook her head.  
  
*He is such a busy bee.......he needs to relax, and that is exactly what he's going to do....even if I have to drag him to the airport* Serena thought, amused at the picture that popped in her head.  
  
  
Giving the customary knock, she opened the door, not waiting for a response. What she saw next shattered the rose-colored glasses that had kept her blind for so long.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Serena was brought out her recollection, by a very familiar noise...one that she had been dreading since coming back home. Hearing the door open and close quietly, Serena remained where she was, wanting to appear calm and collected.  
  
*Looks like the bastard is home....I wonder what he's going to say...* she mused in a detached way.  
  
  
After about five minutes, she heard footsteps making their way to the living room where she was. Suddenly she was wrapped in the sweet spicy scent that she had grown to love over the years. She felt him approach her until he was a couple of feet away. When she felt him reach for her, she just held up his hand, halting his movements. Taking a deep breath, she looked up to see a face that wracked with tension and misery.  
  
*Hmm....he looks how I feel* she observed, looking at his narrowed eyes and tight mouth.  
  
  
"Serena.....I am so sorry. You were never meant to see that" Darien started, before he was cut off by Serena.  
  
"I kind of guessed that when I saw the shock in your face" she replied deadpan.  
  
"Serena....I never meant to hurt you, you have to believe that"  
  
"Well, you know what Darien? It's too late because you already have!"  
  
At her accusation, Darien averted his gaze, so he wouldn't have to see the truth behind her words.   
  
  
"So...now that you know, what do we do?"  
  
"We?!?!? There is no longer a 'we'! You made sure of that! Oh and by the way....the wedding is OFF!"  
  
"Sere...baby..." Darien pleaded, reaching out for her again  
  
"Don't touch me and don't EVER call me that again! You lost that privilege when you betrayed me."  
  
"Serena just let me explain...  
  
"Explain? What I saw needed no explanations, so I don't want to hear your excuses.  
  
  
"I guess this means that you're leaving me, right?"  
  
"That is the first smart thing that you said all night"  
  
"Why are you being so flippant about this?"  
  
"Because after seeing you with your 'friend', I finally realized something that I should have seen long ago, and I owe it all to you"  
  
"What is that?" he asked hesitantly, afraid of what she was about to tell him.  
  
"You never really loved me....I only fit the ideal of the woman you wanted to be your wife...caring, naive, gullible, predictable and most importantly asked no questions."  
  
"No....Serena...Sere...please...you got it all wrong..."   
  
"No...this time, I think I hit the bulls-eye, and now you can't stand it that I've finally seen through you. Well that happens when you grow up, and believe me Darien, I most certainly have." Serena said, leaping off the couch and making her way to the bedroom.  
  
  
Sure enough, Darien immediately followed her. "What do you want to do then?"  
  
  
"I'm not going to do anything, but I know something that you can do for me..."  
  
  
"Anything...just name it"  
  
  
"Get an overnight bag, get all the things that you need, call Andrew and ask if you can crash at his place. Then tomorrow, I want you to come back here and pack up the rest of your things."  
  
"What? Why?" Darien asked his face going pale.  
  
  
"I thought I made that obvious...I want you out of here!"  
  
  
"You can't be serious" Darien said, clearly taken aback.  
  
  
"Darien, right now I wouldn't question the strength of my convictions. I want you out and I don't want to see your face...ever." she said with finality.  
  
  
"Serena...please we can talk this out...we can make this work"  
  
"NO NO NO!!! Why can't you understand that?!?! I'm through with trying to work things out. Now we're gonna do it my way. So get a move on!! NOW!" she shouted as she grabbed his overnight back from the wardrobe and started dumping his things inside. Ripping shirts, pants and ties, from the hangers, she just threw everything in the bag with no regard whatsoever.  
  
Realizing that she was indeed serious, he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face him. What he received was a well-placed slap on the side of his face.  
  
"I told you NOT to touch Me." she muttered dangerously, holding her burning palm in the other.  
  
Darien could do nothing more than look at her, cupping the cheek that had just received punishment.  
  
Gathering up courage, he finally he broke the silence that existed between them.   
  
"I know that I deserve that and worse...but Serena, you have to know that I was meaning to break it off. I can't tell you why it happened, because I barely know myself, but I do know that I was extremely stupid for letting it get that far. Please....you have to listen to me"  
  
  
"You know what Darien....I think that you have a hard time of hearing. I said this before I'll say it one last time....I DON'T want to hear any excuses. So stop wasting your breath and get the HELL out!"  
  
"Fine....but we are going to have to talk about this sometime."  
  
Turning away to look out the window, Serena exhaled slowly and said "Whatever Darien...just....go....please" Serena said, trying to hold the tears in check.  
  
  
After a few minutes of enormous tension, Darien finally went about the room gathering up his things. After making the call to Andrew, he picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Giving one more backward glance to Serena's back, he turned on his heel, and made his way to the door.  
  
Hearing the soft click of the door closing, Serena finally let the emotions that she had held in rigid control. Letting out a piercing wail, she wrapped her arms around herself and slid down to the floor, letting all the anger and sadness pour out.  
  
Rocking back and forth she just let the heartache go, cursing the day that she ever met Darien Reece. As she sat on the floor, she came to a decision that would hurt her family and friends, but was the best course of action for her peace of mind.  
  
She would have to leave London...but where would she go?  
  
  
Looking at the mess around the room, her eyes settled on the bedside table where she had placed the plane tickets.  
  
*Looks like that's been answered for me*  
  
Getting up from the floor, she wiped her face and grabbed the tickets off the table. Quickly she picked up the phone, and dialed a number that she knew like the back of her hand......to a person that she could always depend on.  
  
  
"Hello.....Seiya....I need you to take me to the airport. Tonight."  
  
  
  
to be continued.........  
  
  
  
Whew! That was an emotionally charged chapter huh?!?!? Well if you like this, then you'll love what I have coming up next. Stay tuned to find out! By the way...if you never heard Jill Scott's CD, I highly recommend it!  
  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE.......let me know what you think of this! Email and reviews are an author's BEST muse! *s*  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:  
  
Hello minna!! I must say that I was simply delighted to see all the reviews and emails for this story. If I knew that it would create such a response I would have done this story a long time ago! Well, since you have given me such inspiration, here is the second installment of Dark Epiphany. I know that some of you want to kill Darien right now, but just continue to read. That's all I can tell you right now!!!   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine, and neither is this song. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Jill Scott respectively. If this story seems anyway familiar to yours or one that you have read, please tell me so I can give credit where credit is due. Thanx minna!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Slowly, surely'  
  
  
  
Slowly surely I walk away from   
That ole desperate and dazed love  
Caught up in the maze of love  
The crazy craze of love  
Thought it was good   
Thought it was real   
Thought it was but it wasn't love  
I just don't know   
Where to go  
So...  
  
  
  
Slowly surely  
I walk away from   
Self-serving, undeserving  
Constantly hurting me love, deserting me love  
You said  
I said  
We said but...  
  
  
  
Slowly surely I walk away from   
Confusing love, abusing love, misusing love  
This can't be...  
  
  
Slowly surely  
I walk away from   
Self-serving, undeserving  
Constantly hurting me love, deserting me love  
You said  
I said  
We said but...  
  
  
Slowly surely I walk away from   
That ole desperate and dazed love  
Caught up in the maze of love  
The crazy craze of love  
Thought it was good   
Thought it was real   
Thought it was but it wasn't love  
I just don't know   
Where to go  
  
Slowly, surely  
I walk away from...  
  
  
You...you...you...you.  
  
  
-Jill Scott  
  
  
  
Title: Dark Epiphany  
Author:Midnight Dreamer  
Rating:PG-13 (some swearing)  
Email:madintellect@hotmail.com  
AIM: Dreamchan2001  
  
  
  
Hearing a shrill sound near him, Andrew reached out blindly to the alarm clock that was on the bedside table and smacked the buttons, hoping that the noise would stop. After a few moments, he realized that it wasn't the clock, but the phone ringing off the hook. Turning the clock around, he noticed that it was around midnight.  
  
  
"Who in the hell is calling me this late? This had better be good" he muttered irritably. Picking up the receiver roughly, he brought it up to his face and let out a gruff "Hello"  
  
  
"Hey Drew", came the quiet sad voice.  
  
Instantly recognizing the voice, Andrew just groaned. "Hey Dare.... why you calling me so late?"  
  
"Listen.... I need a big favor. Can I crash at your place tonight?"  
  
  
"Yeah.... sure...um, can I ask why? By the way how's Serena doing?"  
  
There was a moment of silence before Darien replied. "I'll tell you the whole story when I get over there alright...see you in a few" and with that, Darien rung off.  
  
Andrew just looked at the buzzing phone and slowly replaced it in the rest.  
  
*Hmmm....Him and Serena must of had a fight and by the looks of things...it must have been a doozy* Andrew thought as he stretched, swinging his legs out of the bed.  
  
Grabbing his robe, he put it on and made his way to the kitchen to make some coffee. For some reason, he had a feeling that it was going to be a long night.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
It's been twenty minutes since Seiya had picked Serena up and he was very worried. First she looked like hell. Second, this sudden trip to Jamaica. Finally, everytime he mentioned her fiancé's name, she would wince. That in itself was a very bad sign.  
  
*I wonder what the idiot did this time.... I told Sere he was too much trouble* Seiya thought sardonically as he turned his head to look at his best friend.  
  
Seiya Roberts had been Serena's best friend since pre-school. Ever since then, they've been almost inseparable. Until Darien Reece came along.  
  
Flashback  
  
It was a mild autumn day in Cambridge, and students were taking advantage of it before the winter cold made its appearance. Underneath a majestic oak, sat two friends. Well one was sitting up against the tree, while the other was stretched out, with their head on the other person's lap.   
  
  
Taking a deep breath, Serena sighed in contentment. Seiya, recognizing that sound, looked up into his best friend's face and smiled.  
  
Alright Sere...out with it. Why are you in happy land today?" Seiya teased her playfully.  
  
  
"Oh Seiya...I can't tell you what a great day it's been. I found out I got an 'A' on that ten-page paper I slaved over. Then I got a call from my mom saying my cousin Lita is engaged, and to top it off I met the dreamiest man on the planet."  
  
  
"I thought you had already did that! So, what am I then?" Seiya replied jokingly, tugging on a ponytail.  
  
  
"Oh Sei...you know what I mean. I can't wait for you to meet him. I think that you will hit it off."  
  
"We'll see Sere...so when am I supposed to meet him?" he asked, curious about the man that could actually catch Serena's attention.  
  
"Well it looks like you won't have to wait that long, because there he is!" Serena said as she tapped him to move his head from her lap.  
  
Grudgingly he moved his head, shifting his body to sit up against the tree behind him. Hearing Serena call the man over, Seiya watched him approach. Narrowing his eyes, he started to give him the once over and was not happy. Raven black hair, model features, muscular build and confidence coming off in waves. Great...just great.  
  
  
Serena got up to greet him with a small hug, before turning around to face Seiya.  
  
"Darien, I would like to introduce you to my best friend in the whole world, Seiya Roberts. Sei, this is Darien Reece, the person I was telling you about..." Serena said, ending the introductions with a wink.  
  
"Hello", Darien said, a hint of coolness coloring his voice.  
  
"Nice to meet you", Seiya replied in kind as he gripped the other man's hand to shake in greeting.  
  
Within that moment, Seiya knew one thing.......he did NOT like Darien Reece. Not now, not ever  
  
End Flashback  
  
  
Remembering that first meeting made Seiya grip the steering wheel tighter. Not being able to take the silence anymore, Seiya finally took action.  
  
"Sere....what happened love? C'mon you can tell me. Why are you leaving so suddenly? What did Darien do?" he asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.  
  
  
Silence prevailed for a minute before Serena answered him.  
  
"I caught him with a another woman." she said quietly, her lips twisting as if the words left a bad taste in her mouth.  
  
  
It took all of Seiya's willpower not to hit the brake in the middle of the interstate. Even though Seiya didn't like Darien that didn't mean he thought Darien was capable of doing something so horrendous. *Seeing how he prides himself on being so reserved and honorable* Seiya thought sarcastically.   
  
Getting back to the woman sitting in the passenger seat of his car, he asked, "What do you mean exactly by 'you caught him with another woman'?"  
  
"Seiya...let me put it more clearly. I saw him SCREWING another woman. Do you understand NOW?" she yelled, tears coursing down her face.  
  
"I can't believe this....that stupid SON OF A BITCH!!! I'm gonna beat the shit out of him!" Seiya yelled, banging his hand against the steering wheel violently.  
  
  
"No...no..Seiya..please just calm down. I don't want you to do anything like that..."  
  
  
"But Sere...he's hurt you, and I won't tolerate it!"   
  
  
"Seiya..I understand how you feel. Believe me I know." she said looking at the hand that had slapped him.  
  
"So why are you just leaving.....you have to do something!"  
  
"I did...I made him leave, but I realized that I couldn't stay there. It held too many memories. So with these tickets, I plan to make better ones."   
  
"You can't mean that Sere!! What about your families, your friends, me?"  
  
  
Reaching over to the hand that was on the gearshift, she put her hand over his and gave it a slight squeeze.  
  
  
"Don't say it like that Seiya....I promise to get in touch with you, as soon as I get settled. Right now, I just need to get away for awhile by myself. Please understand....." she pleaded.  
  
Keeping his eyes on the road, Seiya just grunted. Looking at her pale face he relented.  
  
"I understand Serena, but I'm not making any promises. If I see that bastard, I WILL pound his face in."  
  
Serena just sighed and leaned her head against the leather head rest.   
  
*At least he didn't say he would kill him*  
  
  
Pretty soon, they arrived at Heathrow Airport. Retrieving her bags from the trunk, Seiya walked around to the side where Serena was slinging her carry-on over her shoulder. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he looked into her cerulean eyes.   
  
  
"Sere...are you sure this is what you want to do? You realize what you are giving up?"  
  
  
"I thought about this Sei, and I know that it's time for me to do this. Serena has to learn look out for Serena...become independent." she said.  
  
  
"Well if you ever..." he started before Serena put a finger to his lips, stopping him.  
  
  
"I already know....and thank you Sei. I'll call all of you as soon as I get there...I promise."  
  
  
Stepping closer, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and stepped back. Giving his hand one last squeeze she picked up her bags and turned around to head into the airport.  
  
Seiya could do nothing but stand there and watch as she disappeared from sight.  
  
  
Getting back in the car, he looked at the key she gave him before she left. Clutching it tightly, he made a promise to her. To payback Darien for the pain he put her through. With his fists!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Andrew was reaching in the cabinet for mugs, he heard someone knocking at the door. Grabbing the mugs down, he set them on the counter and made his way to the front door. When he opened the door, what stood on the other side gave him quite a shock.  
  
  
A rumpled, haggard Darien greeted him at the door, bag in hand, and rain soaking his clothes.  
  
"What the hell happened to you? You look like absolute shit!" Andrew exclaimed as he ushered his best friend inside.  
  
  
"I'm not surprised, since that is exactly how I feel" Darien replied sardonically, shrugging out of his rain-drenched coat.  
  
  
"I'll just hang this up...you go on to the kitchen and pour yourself a cup of coffee. Then we can talk about what happened between you and Serena." Andrew said taking his coat and pushing him towards the aroma of coffee.  
  
About a minute later, Andrew walked in the kitchen to see Darien sitting at the table, his hair hiding his features from view. Sighing, he poured coffee into the two mugs that were on the counter and brought them to the table. Pushing one towards Darien, he took the chair across from him, and took a sip of coffee, letting the caffeine works it's magic.  
  
The two best friends sat there in silence, not really wanting to break it, but Andrew felt that it was time to talk.  
  
  
"Spill Darien. What happened? Whatever it was, it must have been serious"  
  
  
"Drew...I really did this time. I fucked up big time"  
  
  
"C'mon Dare...what could you have done so horrible" Andrew asked, not really believing his friend.  
  
  
Lifting his head, he looked his best friend in the eye and told the one secret that he wished he never had.  
  
"I slept with another woman." Darien muttered, raking a hand through his damp hair.  
  
  
Andrew just looked at him astonishment, until a smile crept across his lips and laughter bubbled out, his face crinkling up in mirth.  
  
  
Catching his breath, he finally said, "D..d..darien...that is the funniest thing that you have ever said! Like you would ever do something like that." Andrew finished trying to get control of himself.   
Calming down he looked back into a face that he knew so well, and sobered up quickly. By the expression on Dare's face, this was not a joking matter.  
  
  
Seeing the light dawn on Andrew's face, Darien just hung his head back down, giving the table a thorough inspection, and prepared for the scathing lecture that he knew was to come.  
  
  
  
"DARIEN!!! What were you thinking?!!?!? How could you do that to Serena?" Andrew bellowed.  
  
  
Darien just winced at his friend's tone, sinking deeper into the hell that he was already in.  
  
  
"That's exactly it Drew....I WASN'T thinking at all. Things were getting so out of control at work, and she was always there...."  
  
  
"Who is 'she'?" Andrew interrupted, trying to keep his anger in check.  
  
"Charlotte Winters...she works in the acquisitions department at Terra. During the bidding war for this huge contract, we just kept spending more and more time together until eventually we started to develop feelings for each other. At first it was just the occasional dinner, but then it turned into dancing and taking walks, just to relieve some of the pressure, you know." Darien ended, his inner turmoil making itself known.  
  
"Why didn't you let Serena help you with that?"  
  
  
"Because I didn't want to bring my problems home to her, and Charlotte was always there."  
  
"So how did you end up fucking her then, huh playboy?"  
  
*Leave it to Andrew to be so blunt about it*  
  
"After finding out that we finally won the contract, I guess that we were so excited we got a little out of control. It started with a kiss, but things flared up so suddenly that by the time I knew it, our clothes were on the floor and we were going at it."  
  
"Darien that sounds so lame......"  
  
  
"I know, but that is not the all of it..."  
  
"What else could possibly happen after that?"  
  
"Serena walked in" Darien said without emotion.  
  
"OH SHIT!" Andrew sputtered, spraying coffee everywhere.  
  
"Exactly my point Drew."  
  
  
Shaking his head Andrew just looked at his best friend, disappointment showing in his eyes. "You're a complete and utter asshole, but since you're my best friend I'm going to help you get her back. There is nothing that you can do about it now."   
  
Getting up from the table, he grabbed both mugs and put them in the sink. Turning around he just let out a heavy sigh and walked over to Darien, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
  
"C'mon Dare.....we need to go to sleep, and from what I know about Serena and her friends, you're gonna need it. The guest bedroom is all yours."  
  
  
Slowly, Darien rose from the table and proceeded down the hall to the bedroom, softly closing the door behind him.  
  
Hearing his door close, Andrew muttered, "Dare....you could have just thrown away everything that made you happy."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the eight-hour flight, Serena was more than ready to get off the plane. Stepping off the plane, she turned her head to the spectacular sunset, looking at a sky streaked in oranges, reds, and purples. Noticing all the beauty around her, she felt her heart break again as she realized one thing. She was supposed to share all this with Darien. Holding the tears back for the thousandth time since leaving her home, she slowly made her way down the steps to step foot on a new land...and hopefully start a new life.  
  
Looking at the swaying palms and the waters sparkling in the distance, she couldn't help for her spirits to rise at the sight of this gorgeous view of nature. When she made it to the bottom of the staircase, a melodic voice floated towards her in welcome.  
  
"Greetings to Jamaica...please enjoy your stay," the pleasant woman said, as she gave Serena a tropical bouquet.  
  
  
Serena gave her a genuine smile and inhaled the fragrance of the flowers given to her.   
  
"Thank You" she said graciously. Making her way to the baggage claim area, she retrieved her bags and with confidence and determination stepped out into the cool twilight of the beautiful island ready for her adventure begin.  
  
  
  
  
  
to be continued.............  
  
  
I thought that this would be a good place to stop *ducking flying objects* I know that some of you will probably flame me for making Darien the bad guy, but hey let's be honest, Darien too arrogant for his own good and it always feels good to knock him down a notch. ^_^  
Anywho, I just wanted to let you know to stay tuned cause there is going to be some twists in this one!!  
  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE send email and reviews....it makes me get out the chapters faster!!!! It only took one day turnaround for this one!! ^.^  
  
  
  
ja ne minna  



	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:  
  
There is something about this fic that people love, so it makes it so much easier to write! Minna, I must say that I truly appreciate the emails and reviews that I've been getting. ^_^ It's so good to know that there are people out there that actually like the madness that comes from my demented brain @_@. By the way, if you ever miss a chapter, just head on over to FanFiction.net (www.fanfiction.net) where all my stories are archived, and while you're there check out my other fics too! Okay...enuff self-promotion. I hope you like!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine, and neither is this song. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Jill Scott respectively. If this story seems anyway familiar to yours or one that you have read, please tell me so I can give credit where credit is due. Thanx minna!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Slowly, surely'  
  
  
  
Slowly surely I walk away from   
That ole desperate and dazed love  
Caught up in the maze of love  
The crazy craze of love  
Thought it was good   
Thought it was real   
Thought it was but it wasn't love  
I just don't know   
Where to go  
So...  
  
  
  
Slowly surely  
I walk away from   
Self-serving, undeserving  
Constantly hurting me love, deserting me love  
You said  
I said  
We said but...  
  
  
  
Slowly surely I walk away from   
Confusing love, abusing love, misusing love  
This can't be...  
  
  
Slowly surely  
I walk away from   
Self-serving, undeserving  
Constantly hurting me love, deserting me love  
You said  
I said  
We said but...  
  
  
Slowly surely I walk away from   
That ole desperate and dazed love  
Caught up in the maze of love  
The crazy craze of love  
Thought it was good   
Thought it was real   
Thought it was but it wasn't love  
I just don't know   
Where to go  
  
Slowly, surely  
I walk away from...  
  
  
You...you...you...you.  
  
  
-Jill Scott  
  
  
  
Title: Dark Epiphany  
Author:Midnight Dreamer  
Rating:PG-13 (some swearing)  
Email:madintellect@hotmail.com  
AIM: Dreamchan2001  
  
  
Bright sunshine sneaked through the slats in the shutters touching Serena's face with its warm embrace. Waking up, she stretched and got up out of the bed. Grabbing the silk robe off a nearby chair, she walked over to the nearest window, opened the shutters, and received a full assault on her senses. The sun blazing overhead in a cerulean blue sky...white sand beaches, the roar of the waves, the smell of the sea....the essence of an island paradise.  
  
Leaning on the window ledge, Serena took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, and tried to clear her mind of everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours. The pain...the breakdown...the long flight...all of it.  
  
  
She realized that sooner or later she would have to call her family and friends and tell them about the situation, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it just yet.   
  
*Everyone will be so disappointed, but it's not my fault if Darien couldn't keep his pants zipped up...maybe it's a good thing that I found this out before I said "I do"* Serena mused.  
  
  
Opening her eyes again, she looked at the beauty in front of her, but still couldn't help by feel the emptiness that was inside her. She almost felt that she was a person that couldn't feel any type of emotions...except anger, sadness, and extreme hurt.  
  
  
*Well that is going to change! From now on, no one will make decisions for Serena James but me! It's time that I stand on my own two feet. I just hope that I don't fall flat on my face*  
  
  
Pulling herself back in the room, she crossed over to the door, where she had placed her suitcase. Picking it up she deposited it on the bed and whipped it open. Quickly she picked up her toiletries and made her way to the bathroom. After she came out of her shower, she found her favorite sundress, slipped it over her body, picked up her sandals, and made her way to the hair salon downstairs in the hotel, ready to make the first of the many changes in her life...and a new hairstyle seemed just the ticket.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another dreary day in London greeted Darien as he woke to rain pelting against the window. Turning his head away, he just laid there...feeling numb and empty. Something he liked to call 'Serenaless'.   
  
  
Looking at the clock on the dresser across from him, he noticed the early hour. *Not like I've gotten any sleep tonight as is.....might as well be miserable awake* he mused as he opened both eyes  
  
"Reece....you are such a fuck up." said to himself as he gazed at the ceiling with a blank stare.  
  
Letting his mind travel down memory lane, he could still remember the first day he met Serena...the day where his darkness seemed to get a little brighter.  
  
Flashback  
  
Darien tried to cover up the irritation he felt as he looked around the lecture room, and suddenly felt like an old fossil. As he continued to observe the students flowing into the class, he began to feel VERY uncomfortable.  
  
*I don't believe I'm in a first-year course...maybe if I talk to the professor afterwards, I can get out of this mess.* he thought grumpily.  
  
  
Looking down in the row he was sitting, he could see a cluster of girls sitting near the opposite end giggling and pointing in his direction. This increased his irritation tenfold.  
  
*Ah bloody hell...I have to sit through an hour of young girls gawking at me...I am going to KILL my advisor...can I have anymore bad luck today...* Darien began to rant silently, when he was suddenly interrupted.  
  
"Umm...excuse me...is that seat taken or are you saving it for someone else?" a gentle voice asked.  
  
Looking up, he stared into eyes the color of the sky and hair that was sunshine solidified.  
  
*Maybe I won't have that little talk with the professor after all...seems my luck just changed* he smiled inside.  
  
  
Noticing that she was still standing, he hastily replied, "Ahh....no. You can sit here if you wish" Darien offered, moving his backpack off the chair beside him.  
  
"Oh thank you....this has been a long day for me and I just didn't want to walk another step. By the way, my name is Serena. What's yours?" she smiled as she held out his hand.  
  
Reaching out, he clasped her hand in his larger one. Suddenly he felt something akin to an electric shock run through his system.  
  
*Damn....what was that?* he asked himself at the unfamiliar sensation.  
  
Realizing that he still held her hand in his, he began to shake it slowly, and finally replied to her question.  
  
"Reece...Darien Reece. Nice to meet you Serena"   
  
End Flashback  
  
  
Running a hand through his ebony locks for the thousandth time in the last twenty four hours, he swung his legs out of the bed and got up, and walked to his overnight bag, pulling out his personal essentials. Switching to autopilot, he went about his routine...knowing that was the only way he was gonna be able to make it through the day.   
  
Calling in a personal day from work, he dressed in a T-shirt and jeans. Gathering his things together, he closed up the bag trying to block out the peach and vanilla scent that hung in the air. Pure Serena.   
  
Making up the bed, he grabbed his bag and walked out the front door quietly, so not to disturb Andrew. He would call him later. After seeing the anger and disappointment in Andrew's face, he didn't want to see it this morning either. Climbing into his car he made his way carefully into the stop and go traffic of London.   
  
As the traffic jam grew, Darien could feel his palms become sweaty as he gripped the wheel harder trying to control the tumultuous feelings running rampant through his body. Darien couldn't believe that just yesterday, everything had been perfect...and in a few seconds of stupidly and recklessness, he threw everything away.   
  
Shaking his head, he turned the radio on, hoping that would ease the voices of condemnation shouting in his head.  
  
  
When he finally made it to Chelsea, he quickly parked his car and started to walk towards the apartment building where him and Serena lived.  
  
*'Used' too live is more like it* he thought sourly as he was greeted by the doorman and walked through the front entrance. Walking to the elevator, he punched the button to the apartment floor and within thirty seconds was walking towards the door. Hopefully, Serena would still be on the other side.  
  
When he opened the door, he could almost feel the emptiness of the place....he should have known that Serena wouldn't be here in the morning.  
  
*Probably stayed the night at one the girls' houses, I'll have to call them later. I just pray that they'll talk to me* he concluded as he walked through the darkened entryway.  
  
  
When he reached the living room, he received a surprise upon seeing Serena's best friend, Seiya Roberts sitting in the leather recliner.  
Seeing the expression on his face, Darien groaned inwardly.   
  
*DAMN....I'm not in the mood for his 'protective brother' shit this morning.*  
  
  
"Hello Roberts....what are you doing here?" Darien asked in his most formal tone.  
  
"Waiting on you actually..." Seiya replied, a calmness settling over his features.  
  
"Is that right? What business do you have with me?" Darien snapped back, not in the mood for his games.  
  
Darien didn't even have time to defend himself before a well placed right hook caught him on the face.  
  
Stumbling back, he tripped over a lump in the rug, and fell on the floor, Seiya standing over him.  
  
"I hope I didn't hurt you too bad cause I have a lot more in store for you. I want you to feel the same pain that Sere felt when she caught you with your little whore...and to think that she actually asked me not to hurt you. You never deserved someone like her."  
  
  
"Oh...but I guess you're that someone now, right Seiya?" Darien sneered, rubbing his face where Seiya had punched him.  
  
"You heartless son of a bitch! You broke her heart...you broke her trust...YOU BROKE HER!" Seiya ended as he placed another punch to Darien's jaw.  
  
"The funny thing about it is...that I trusted you not to hurt her." Seiya muttered as he moved away from Darien, allowing the other man to come to his feet.  
  
"I know that we didn't like each other off the first bat, but I respected you and what you and Sere had...how could you hurt her like that Darien??!?!? Was it worth it? HUH?!? You better give me an explanation fast before I break my promise to Sere and KILL you anyway." Seiya yelled, clearly fed up with the 'iceman' routine Darien was pulling.   
  
"Seiya......I'll only say this once. This has nothing to do with you. This is between Serena and I. Now, get the FUCK out before I have you arrested for assault." Darien ground out, standing across the room from the angry man.  
  
"Don't worry...I was just leaving." Seiya said quietly before walking over to the front door. Before leaving, he turned around and said, "To save you some trouble...don't call any of Serena's other friends. You won't find her."  
  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
  
"Just what I said...you won't find her"  
  
  
"Tell me then....where is she?"  
  
  
"Let's just say that she's far away from you....and I'll see that it stays that way!" The next sound heard was the sound of the door slamming off its hinges.  
  
Darien just stood in the living room, staring at the door for the longest time before he sat in the leather recliner and did something he hadn't done since childhood...allowed tears roll down face, letting only one word escape his lips.  
  
"Serena"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raye Howard stared at her watch for the hundredth time that morning.  
"Where in the hell is that girl?!? She would be late to her own wedding if I wasn't there to kick her in the butt." she said in an annoyed tone.  
  
  
"Oh lay off Raye...although I am concerned. I know that Serena can be late, but this is ridiculous even for her." Mina said, worry creeping into her voice.  
  
  
Raye Howard and Mina Atkinson were Serena's roommates in university during freshman year. By the end of the first semester, they went from being complete strangers to very close friends. The following semester they had teamed up with Amy Masterson and Lita Kennedy, and pretty soon the 'terrific' trio had become the 'fabulous' five. Even after graduation, they stayed in touch, acting more like sisters than close friends. So when Serena said that her Darien were to be married, there was no question who the bridesmaids would be.  
  
The wedding was the reason for this lunch today. Since everyone had such busy schedules, it has been hard to come together. However, Serena had called all of them to say she had to see everyone in person. Of course they had dropped everything to see what the problem was. Unfortunately Amy and Lita had to cancel due to emergencies, which left only Raye and Mina.   
  
  
Hearing the ringing of her cell phone, Raye just sighed. "Ten pounds says that is Serena calling to tell us that she is running late." she said, digging in her purse.  
  
"You're on!" Mina said crossing her pinky with Raye's.  
  
Finding her cell, she pressed the talk button, and brought the phone up to her ear.  
  
"Hello"   
  
"Hi...uh Raye" a timid voice replied.  
  
  
"Serena...where are you? What? I can barely hear you.." Raye said, annoyed at the static she was getting over the line.  
  
  
"Hold on...." Raye heard movement in the background then Serena was back on. "Is that better?"  
  
"Yeah... so where are you...why do you sound so far away? Are you on the other side of the world?" Raye jokingly teased her.   
  
"Well..in a way. I'm in Jamaica"  
  
Raye almost dropped her cell phone when she heard this.  
  
"JAMAICA! What the HELL are you doing in JAMAICA?!?!?!?!?" she screeched, attracting the attention of a few people near by.  
  
  
"Calm down Raye....I'm sure that all of the Caribbean heard you." Serena said sarcastically.  
  
"Okay..okay....I'm calm..um Serena could you hold on a minute" Raye asked as she put phone down. Serena was sure she heard a muffled "MINA stop trying to grab the PHONE!"   
  
"Alright, I'm back. Now tell me exactly what's going on." Raye demanded, slightly out of breath.  
  
  
*No point in beating around the bush*  
  
"I caught Darien with another woman so the wedding is off." Serena said waited for the explosion to come. She was not disappointed.  
  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!?!? Where is the bastard?" Raye yelled, not caring who heard her.  
  
  
"I don't know and I don't care...not anymore" Serena said, the familiar sadness filling her.  
  
  
"Serena you should have called us before you left. We would have been there for you. You didn't have to fly across the Atlantic to get away from him." Raye chided.  
  
"I know, but I just had to get away from all of it...do you understand?" Serena said, hoping that she did.  
  
  
After a moment of hesitation Raye replied, "I guess so, but I really wish you would have come to us first. Take all the time you need. We're gonna miss you"  
  
"I miss all of you already" Serena said, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.  
  
  
"Serena are you okay?" Raye asked hearing the slight sniffle on the other end.  
  
"No...but you know what...I will be. Look, I have to go now. I promise to be back soon." With that said, Serena rung off.  
  
  
Raye listened to the dial tone for a few moments before hanging up. She just couldn't believe that this would happen. Serena and Darien were the ideal couple. To tell the truth, she secretly envied her friend and hoped one day to have a relationship such as hers.  
  
She felt sympathy for her friend, but there was anger...overwhelming anger only meant for one person. Someone who would regret the day he ever crossed Raye Howard.  
  
  
"HELLO!!!! Raye..what did she tell you? Why is she in Jamaica?   
  
  
Snapping out of her thoughts by the harried voice of her friend, Raye answered her questions one at a time.  
  
  
"It's very simple really. Serena caught Darien fucking some whore in his office." she vehemently whispered.  
  
  
After getting over the initial shock, Mina couldn't hold it in anymore.   
"That stupid dickhead!" she exclaimed, causing several people to turn in their direction.  
  
"My sentiments exactly. C'mon lets go. Call Amy and Lita on your cell will you..." Raye said as she tossed down enough money to cover the bill.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I think it's time we pay Mr. Reece a visit..you agree?"  
  
"Most definitely!" Mina stated firmly as the pair walked out of the cafe with only one objective in mind.  
  
  
To make Darien Reece wish he were never born.  
  
  
  
  
  
to be continued.......  
  
Uh oh.....it's look like Darien is in for it now!!! All I have to say that there is going to be HELL to PAY! Plus, there is something in Jamaica that is going to change Serena's life. If you want to know, you just have to wait till the next chapter *ducking rotten veggies and fruits* Ok ok....I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Sounds good? *holds up white flag*  
  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE continue with the emails and the reviews!! Believe me, I read them all and I appreciate each and every one!! ^_^  
  
  
ja ne  



	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes:  
  
  
For some reason, I just know that I'm gonna get flamed for this chapter, but I hope that people give me some nice review as well! *S* Anyway, I have to say thank you to all those people that have read this fic so far, and to please keep the feedback coming! I truly do appreciate it. I would like to dedicate this chapter to someone that is always sending encouragement my way. ~*~usagi bunny~*~ this one's for you! ^_~   
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine, and neither is this song. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Jill Scott respectively. If this story seems anyway familiar to yours or one that you have read, please tell me so I can give credit where credit is due. Thanx minna!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Slowly, surely'  
  
  
  
Slowly surely I walk away from   
That ole desperate and dazed love  
Caught up in the maze of love  
The crazy craze of love  
Thought it was good   
Thought it was real   
Thought it was but it wasn't love  
I just don't know   
Where to go  
So...  
  
  
  
Slowly surely  
I walk away from   
Self-serving, undeserving  
Constantly hurting me love, deserting me love  
You said  
I said  
We said but...  
  
  
  
Slowly surely I walk away from   
Confusing love, abusing love, misusing love  
This can't be...  
  
  
Slowly surely  
I walk away from   
Self-serving, undeserving  
Constantly hurting me love, deserting me love  
You said  
I said  
We said but...  
  
  
Slowly surely I walk away from   
That ole desperate and dazed love  
Caught up in the maze of love  
The crazy craze of love  
Thought it was good   
Thought it was real   
Thought it was but it wasn't love  
I just don't know   
Where to go  
  
Slowly, surely  
I walk away from...  
  
  
You...you...you...you.  
  
  
-Jill Scott  
  
  
  
Title: Dark Epiphany  
Author:Midnight Dreamer  
Rating:PG-13 (some swearing)  
Email:madintellect@hotmail.com  
AIM: Dreamchan2001  
  
  
  
  
Gazing out the bay windows of his corner office, Darien couldn't help to let the sorrow overwhelm him. For the hundredth time in a week, he prayed that this was some godawful nightmare and at any minute he would wake up with his angel beside him. However he was losing hope, and that this was a horrifying reality. He had received more punches and slaps in the past week than he had ever in his entire life, thanks to Serena's friends. He thought Seiya was bad, but he underestimated the girls' though. He could still feel the heat from Raye's slap to his face and the effects of Lita's attempt to effectively eliminate any chances of him having children.  
  
*I guess I should be grateful that Mr. James hasn't threatened to shoot me* he thought, a grimace gracing his austere features.  
  
  
Then there was the fact that Andrew, his own best friend was avoiding him, but he really didn't mind. Right now, all he wanted to do was wallow in the guilt and self-hatred that he felt. Going back to work helped a little bit to distract him, but when he went back to Andrew's at night, he couldn't keep the vision of Serena's face out of his head.   
  
He was staying with Andrew until he could find another place, because living in that apartment now was out of the question. It took everything he had in him to leave that place, but he knew it was for the best. Especially after being ambushed twice.  
  
Letting his mind travel down another path, he looked out over the glass and steel structures that composed of London's business district, with only one thought running through his mind.  
  
  
*Serena....where are you?*  
  
  
Hearing a knock on the door, he yelled for them to enter, without turning around.  
  
  
"Hello Darien" a feminine voice said.....one that he had been dreading for some days now.  
  
  
Turning around slowly, he said, "Good morning Charlotte. What do you want?" he asked, putting his defenses up.  
  
  
"I...uh...just wanted to leave these papers with you." she stammered, a bit put off by his tone.  
  
  
"Thank you...now if that is all...." Darien said, trying to hint for the woman to leave.  
  
  
"No it's not actually. I want to talk about that night." she said closing the door behind her.  
  
  
*Damn!! This is just what I wanted to avoid, but it's time I face the music* Darien concluded, sitting down at his desk.  
  
"Yes...what is there to say about it?"  
  
  
"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened. I should have never have kissed you, knowing that you were involved." she said, hanging her head.  
  
"It's not entirely your fault. Now, please leave" he dismissed her with a wave of his hand.  
  
Walking closer to him, Charlotte continued, "No I'm not finished. I feel that I have to say this. The reason that I kissed you was because I fell in love with you. After spending all the time in your company, I felt that you were the perfect man for me, and I felt horrible about having these feelings for you. I knew that it was wrong and I hid them as best as I could. Then when all the hard work we had put in finally paid of, I guess that I was so excited that I just let my feelings control me for once...I kissed you."  
  
"Charlotte....." Darien interrupted, trying to stop the woman from saying anything else.  
  
"I know that your fiancée left you, so I was wondering if we could maybe...start something new" Charlotte declared, looking at him with pleading eyes.  
  
  
At that point, Darien felt like the lowest creature on the face of the earth.  
  
*Great....just fucking GREAT! Why did I ever let it get this far?*  
  
  
"Charlotte, I think that I should let you know that even though we shared a night of passion together, I don't have the same feelings"  
  
  
Charlotte's face crumpled at his harsh words. "I know that Darien, but are you even willing to give it a try?"  
  
"No....I still love her and I plan to get her back" he declared, hoping to spare the other woman anymore pain than he had to.  
  
"Do you think that she's going to take you back. She doesn't love you anymore, or else she wouldn't have left."  
  
  
"What we did gives you no RIGHT whatsoever to talk about Serena. You don't even know her. I think that it is time for you to leave now." he said, getting up from his desk and escorting her to the door.   
  
  
"All I was saying was..." she tried to defend herself, before she was cut to the quick by Darien.  
  
  
"I think that you've said enough..now please go." Darien said, opening the door.  
  
"Oh...and Charlotte..."  
  
  
"Yes..." she said, turning around a note of sadness in her voice.  
  
  
"Please call me Mr. Reece from now on." and with that Darien closed the door behind her.  
  
In the hallway, Charlotte was fuming. She had just laid her heart bare to the bastard and he walked over without the slightest regret.   
  
*Well...two people can play at this game. Someone should have warned him of a woman scorned* she thought darkly as she put on a fake smile and made her way back to her office.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena had just called her parents. She felt that she had been put through the emotional wringer once again. After reassuring her mother that she was fine once again, she laid back on the king sized bed and looked at the patterns on the ceiling made by the sunlight.  
  
  
*How could have I been so blind?* she asked herself for the umpteenth time*  
  
She closed her eyes, hoping to get some rest. Ever since she arrived she couldn't sleep at night, plagued by the image of another woman in Darien's arms. She had also been getting stomach pains off and on all day and took that as a signal from her body to rest.  
  
She tried to fill her days with activities to keep her occupied, but there were times when the sadness and anger would engulf her.   
  
Feeling a sharp pain in her abdomen, she got up from the bed and went over to the bathroom, in hopes of finding some aspirin.  
  
Walking into the bathroom, she opened her bag of toiletries and found what she was looking for. Opening it, she popped two aspirins in her mouth and reached for a glass to get some water. Just as she was about to take a sip, a particularly vicious cramp ripped through her. On a gasp of surprise, she dropped the glass, making it shattered on the tiled floor. Clutching her stomach, she breathed deeply, hoping that the pain would lessen. Suddenly, she felt something warm run down her thigh. She touched it with her hand and was shocked when her fingers were stained with blood.  
  
Ignoring the pain, she rose up from the bathroom floor, and made her way to the phone on the bedside table. Frantically, she reached for the phone and hit the button for emergency services.   
  
"Please...someone help me" were the last words she uttered before the pain became too much...making her slip into to darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ilene James was in the kitchen baking her seventh batch of cookies, which meant only one thing. She was mad. VERY MAD. It had been a couple of days ago when her daughter had called and told them what had happened between Darien and herself. Her husband, Ken wanted to go down to his job and shoot him on sight. At first, Ilene thought it was good idea, but figured it wouldn't do for Ken to be arrested for murder. So, she talked some sense into him and calmed him down. Her son Sammy was livid and had wanted to pummel Darien into the ground, but he had to go back to university before he could confront Darien.   
  
Ilene couldn't believe that this was happening to her daughter. She could have killed Darien by her own hands when she heard the tearful tale from her daughter, and that he had made her leave. She still couldn't believe that Serena had flew across the Atlantic to Jamaica. She should be with her family and friends that love and care for her. Not by herself on some tropical island. However, Serena had been adamant about needing time for herself, and reluctantly, Ilene and Ken gave her space to think things through.  
  
  
  
Hearing the phone ring, she wiped her hand on her apron and picked up the kitchen extension.  
  
"Hello, James residence" she said, in her most cheerful voice.  
  
  
"Yes...may I please speak to Ken or Ilene James?" a heavily accented voice asked.  
  
"Yes...Ilene James speaking"   
  
  
"Hello. This is Dr. Clark, Ms. James doctor at Mercy Hospital. You were listed as her next of kin." the voice, sounding sort of distant across the transatlantic line.  
  
  
By this point, Ilene was terrified. "What has happened? Is she alright?" she asked, preparing for the worst.  
  
  
"She is fine Ms. James. However I have to let you know something."  
  
"Yes...what is it?"  
  
  
When the doctor told her the news, Ilene felt grief and sadness wash through her body.   
  
After the doctor explained all the particulars, she stammered, "T--th-thank you. We will be there as soon as possible. Thank you so much" and rung off.  
  
  
She just sank down on a chair and cried, putting her face in her hands, not moving until her felt someone put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Honey...I never thought that I would see the day you would burn something" her husband chuckled, placing a quick kiss on her cheek. Feeling the wetness on his lips, he turned her around and lifted her face to his. Seeing the tears, he instantly became concerned.  
  
"Honey...Ilene..what's wrong?" he asked, gathering her up in a comforting hug.  
  
  
Getting control of herself, she replied, "Ken...you know those frequent flyer miles we were going to use for our summer vacation?"  
  
"Yes" he replied, looking at his wife with a perplexed look gracing his distinguished features.  
  
  
"We need to cash them in for a trip to Jamaica. Serena needs us. NOW!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Serena opened her eyes, she found herself in a bright white room. Looking around, she noticed that everything was either white or silver and there was a distinct odor of disinfectant in the air, which could only mean one thing...she was in a hospital.  
  
  
Groaning, she turned her head to the side when she heard the door open to reveal a petite woman a few years older than her. The woman approached with a smile that was supposed put any patient at ease.  
  
However, Serena noticed that she would not her eyes, which immediately put her on edge.  
  
"Can you please tell me what's wrong? What happened to me? Who are you?" she asked quietly.  
  
  
"I am Dr. Clark. First I want to know how you are feeling Ms. James."  
  
" I feel a little woozy but other than that, fine. So, can you please tell me what happened?"  
  
  
"It seems that there was some internal hemorrhaging. Miss James...Serena...can you tell me if you've been under lots of stress lately?" Dr. Clark asked, concern radiating from her.  
  
"Well....yes I have." Serena stated, not wanting to elaborate any further.  
  
"That could have been the reason for this...but don't worry, this won't affect you from having any children in the future." the young woman said reassuringly, trying to comfort her patient.  
  
  
"What? What are you saying?" confused and alarmed by the doctor's words.  
  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you this, but you suffered a miscarriage. It seems that you were five weeks pregnant. I am truly sorry for your loss. We have already contacted your parents seeing how they were listed as your next of kin from the information provided by the hotel." the doctor said, waiting for a reaction from the young woman.  
  
What she didn't expect was the accusation the woman hurled at her.  
  
"You're lying....I-I--I could not be pregnant." she said matter of factly.  
  
The young doctor looked taken aback, but immediately told Serena that if she wanted to see the results, she would be more than happy to explain them to her.  
  
Seeing the sincerity and regret in the doctor's eyes convinced Serena that she was telling the truth. Suddenly the impact of what happened to bursting to the surface. She let out a cry of pure anguish filled with the pain of losing a life...a life of her unborn child.  
  
  
*How could I have not known!! I killed my baby....I killed my baby...* she thought, the guilt consuming her.  
  
Finally she had to be sedated by the nurses because her screams were frightening the other patients.  
  
  
Feeling the effect of the drug, she closed her eyes, praying that when she woke up, this would be one horrible nightmare.  
  
When Serena woke up again, she could tell by the dimness of the room, that it was nighttime.  
  
Turning her head, she was surprised to see a slumped down form in the chair beside her bed, snoring softly. Letting her eyes adjust to the darkness, she began to see distinct features that she only associated with one person.  
  
  
"Mama" Serena called out softly, praying that she was real.  
  
  
Hearing her daughter's voice, Ilene immediately opened her eyes and reached for the pale hand on top of the sheet.   
  
  
Giving her hand a tight squeeze, Ilene brushed the wayward strands of hair from Serena's face, caressing her cheek gently.  
  
"Hello darling. How do you feel?"  
  
  
"Hallow and empty inside....did they tell you I lost the baby?"  
  
Trying to keep her tears in check, Ilene told her that they did.  
  
Turning away from her mother, Serena felt the tears make their way down her face. After a moment, she felt a comforting hand on her arm. Turning her back around, Ilene just gathered her close and held her daughter to her heart, letting Serena vent all her anger and frustrations.  
  
While whispering reassurances and stroking her back, Ilene tried desperately to keep her anger from growing. An anger that was held for only one man. Darien Reece.  
  
After about fifteen minutes, Serena gained control of her emotions, and asked her mother what she was doing there.  
  
"The last time I talked to you, you were in Kent. Is Dad with you?" Serena said, sniffling.  
  
" He's talking to your doctor right now, and when the doctor called, we immediately came here."  
  
  
Serena was filled with gratitude for being blessed with parents like hers.   
  
"Thanks Mom" she said as she reached for her mother's hand.  
  
"As long as you're my daughter, I will do anything for you. Now you need you rest, because you are coming with us." Ilene said as she gave Serena another heartwarming hug.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Back home."  
  
  
to be continued.........  
  
  
How many people saw that one coming?!???!? Believe me, this plot is twisting and turning on it's own! This fic just keeps getting sadder and sadder, but remember that there is always a light at the end of the tunnel. Remember minna....feedback is the BEST muse an author can have!!! ^_^ Til next time....  
  
  
ja ne  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes:  
  
My goodness!! I can't believe that I'm on the fifth chapter already! Who knew that I could write so FAST!! *wiping sweat from brow* Now, I do have to say something that some of you may not like. This fic might be going a short hiatus, because I realized that I've been neglecting other fics (i.e. Reasonable Doubt), but I do promise one thing. I WILL FINISH this, so please don't start throwing any rotten veggies at me *looks at Kel-chan with tears in eyes*. Alright now that is over, I hope that you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!!! Keep the emails and reviews coming! ^_^  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine, and neither is this song. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Jill Scott respectively. If this story seems anyway familiar to yours or one that you have read, please tell me so I can give credit where credit is due. Thanx minna!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Slowly, surely'  
  
  
  
Slowly surely I walk away from   
That ole desperate and dazed love  
Caught up in the maze of love  
The crazy craze of love  
Thought it was good   
Thought it was real   
Thought it was but it wasn't love  
I just don't know   
Where to go  
So...  
  
  
  
Slowly surely  
I walk away from   
Self-serving, undeserving  
Constantly hurting me love, deserting me love  
You said  
I said  
We said but...  
  
  
  
Slowly surely I walk away from   
Confusing love, abusing love, misusing love  
This can't be...  
  
  
Slowly surely  
I walk away from   
Self-serving, undeserving  
Constantly hurting me love, deserting me love  
You said  
I said  
We said but...  
  
  
Slowly surely I walk away from   
That ole desperate and dazed love  
Caught up in the maze of love  
The crazy craze of love  
Thought it was good   
Thought it was real   
Thought it was but it wasn't love  
I just don't know   
Where to go  
  
Slowly, surely  
I walk away from...  
  
  
You...you...you...you.  
  
  
-Jill Scott  
  
  
  
Title: Dark Epiphany  
Author:Midnight Dreamer  
Rating:PG-13 (some swearing)  
Email:madintellect@hotmail.com  
AIM: Dreamchan2001  
  
  
  
It was around nine o'clock in the evening, but Seiya Roberts was still in his office trying to catch up on the paperwork that had piled up on his desk the past couple of days. Being a sought after consultant had some benefits, but this was the definite downside. Yawning, he removed the gold frame glasses from his face, pressing his fingers against the bridge of his nose, hoping to relieve the pressure that had built up there. He had been looking at the next assignment that had been sent down by his boss. PCI Industries was building a new computer network and they wanted the best, so of course Mr. Jenkins thought he would be perfect for the job.  
  
*Great...just what I need...another assignment. After this one is finished, I'm going to take a well needed vacation!* he promised himself, moving his fingers to rub his temples.  
  
  
Getting up from his glass topped desk, he walked over to the black leather couch on the other side of the room, and lay down. Lately he was just not focused, because his thoughts were across the Atlantic. With Serena. Even after beating Darien up, he still felt awful, because all it did was make him think about his friend that was thousands of miles away...alone.   
  
*Serena....when are you coming back?* he thought as he looked out the skylight above, noticing the brightness of the stars.  
  
  
He had been in love with Serena for years now, so he should be jumping up and down for joy. However he felt completely the opposite. All he could do was feel the sadness for his friend who was in so much pain and the anger at the person who caused it.  
  
  
Closing his eyes, he could still remember the last time he saw her...trying to be brave...trying to stand on her own.  
  
  
*Sere.....if only you knew that I would always be there for you. Not as a friend, but as so much more* he thought wistfully, looking at the stars twinkling above.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena just looked at the pale pink and white bedroom that was her own personal haven while growing up.  
  
  
*I never thought that I would see this place again* she thought looking around the room.  
  
Leaving her suitcase by the door, she walked further into the room looking around at all the things that held so many fond memories. Looking around she noticed that everything was pretty much the same as she left it before she moved in Darien.   
  
*I wonder if I can ask one of the girls to get my things from the apartment? I don't think that I can face that place right now* she mused as she ran her hands across the dolls that were still perched on a shelf.  
  
Grabbing her favorite teddy bear off the bed, she walked over the window seat and sat down, watching the raindrops make their way down.   
  
Leaning her head back, she relaxed and closed her eyes, hoping to find a little peace in slumber.  
  
  
@@@@Begin Dream@@@@  
  
It was a brilliant sunset, with the sky a magnificent vibrant picture of reds, oranges and purples. Serena was sitting in a field filled with wildflowers, absorbing the natural beauty surrounding her. Looking forward in the distance, she thought she saw something black bob up and down. Curious, she followed it, until it stopped suddenly. Looking closer, she began to recognize it for what it was...a small boy.  
  
When the little boy turned around Serena was rooted to the spot. As she gazed at the young boy's face she recognized the midnight blue eyes that were as familiar as her own. Darien's  
  
With a trembling hand, she touched the downy softness of the boy's raven hair.  
  
With a bright smile, the boy held out his hand and said, "My name is Nicholas. What's yours?"   
  
"S-S-Serena." she stammered, still not believing what she saw in front of her.  
  
"That's my mama's name too! You're a pretty lady" he gushed in a childlike manner.  
  
"Thank you" she replied, still in a daze.  
  
"I have to go now...bye" and with a wave of his hand turned and started running in the other direction.  
  
  
Alarmed, Serena reached out trying to keep the young boy with her.  
"No wait.....please don't go..." she pleaded as she watched him skip away from her.  
  
Then she was surprised when he was joined by another taller figure and was shocked when she saw that it was Darien and he was holding out his hand to the young boy. With identical smiles on their faces, they both turned around and walked towards the horizon.  
  
  
Serena tried to run after them, but it seemed that no matter how fast she went, they continued to grow farther away. Giving into the exhaustion of mind and body, Serena just fell on her knees, begging them to return to her.  
  
"Please....don't leave me." she cried, her head hanging low.  
  
@@@@End Dream@@@@  
  
Opening her eyes, she felt the now familiar sensation of tears on her face. Turning her face around, she was met with her own reflection, and saw for the first time what everyone else had seen since her world had crumbled to dust.  
  
  
A woman who was utterly devoid of happiness and light.  
  
In other words.....completely empty.  
  
  
Suddenly she heard knocking on the door, and with a swipe of her hand, she wiped the tears from her face, and in a wavering voice said. "Come in...the door's unlocked."  
  
  
She was not surprised to see her mom come in with a tray of what looked like chocolate chip cookies and milk. Serena had to smile at this, because when she was little, her mother used to give her the same thing to cheer her up.  
  
Placing the tray on the bedside stand, Ilene went over to her daughter and just gave her a hug.  
  
  
"Sweetheart, I won't pretend that I know what you are going through, but I want you to know that it will get better if you let people help you." she said as she pulled back to look her daughter in the eye.  
  
  
"I know that mom....I just think I need to come to terms with it myself." Serena stated, turning her head back to look outside again.  
  
  
"I understand. The only other thing I want to know is....are you going to tell Darien?" Ilene asked quietly, knowing that she was touching a delicate topic.  
  
"NO!!!! He doesn't have a right!" Serena yelled, leaping off the window seat to pace around the room.  
  
  
"Serena......" Ilene said, shocked by the vehmence she heard in her voice.  
  
  
Lifting a hand, Serena calmly replied, "Mom...I meant what I said. I'm not going to tell him. I think that I'm going to take a nap now, if you don't mind."  
  
  
Noticing the brush off tactic, Ilene got up from the window seat and walked over to the door. Opening it, she prepared to leave when she suddenly turned and said, "I love you."   
  
  
Turning around at the sound of the door closing, Serena said, "I know Mom...I know....."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As he carried another box up another flight of stairs, Andrew tried to catch his breath.   
  
  
*He would have to move into a place that DOESN'T have an elevator. Damn...this is the LAST time I ever offer my free moving services.* he thought as he continued up the steps to his destination. Finally arriving on the fifth floor, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the now familiar door wide open.  
  
  
"Darien, do you ever throw anything away?!" Andrew asked testily as he brought yet another box into Darien's new apartment.  
  
  
"Oh stop complaining...you would make me do the same thing for you" Darien replied, a slight smile playing about his mouth.  
  
  
"You can count on that!" Andrew huffed as he dropped the box in a new leather recliner, a distinctive sound of clinking glass coming from within.  
  
"Watch it!" Darien shouted rushing over to the box, peering inside to check the contents.  
  
  
"Well next time, hire a moving company! Besides, what's so important..." Andrew trailed off looking at Darien's face contort with pain.   
  
*I wonder what's wrong with him* Andrew thought as walked over to his friend.  
  
Concerned he looked over his friend's shoulder and got his answer. Darien was holding a picture of him and Serena taken during their engagement party.  
  
  
An engagement that no longer existed.  
  
  
Putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, Andrew said, "Dare....I know it's hard, but you have to get over it. You can't dwell on the past. You can only live for the here and now and that is to get Serena to listen to you."   
  
With a derisive laugh, Darien replied, "You want to know the funny thing about it Drew? I barely remember any of it. I destroyed my life on something so stupid and I cannot recall any details about. I just don't get it."  
  
  
"Tell me....what do you mean by not remembering certain things?"  
  
  
"Well I do remember the kiss, but how everything went so far...I just don't have a clue. It almost felt like my body was acting on instinct. Next thing I know, I hear the door bang open and Serena is standing there." Darien said, closing his eyes at the painful memory.  
  
  
*Hmmm....that is kind of strange. Usually Dare's mind is like a steel trap.* Andrew mused, curious about Darien's revelation.  
  
  
Storing this in his brain for later use, he just gave his best friend's shoulder a squeeze and said, "C'mon man, right now is not the time to wallow in guilt and have a pity party. You have to make it up to Serena."  
  
  
"What if she...." Darien questioned before he was interrupted by Andrew, who knew what he was about to ask.   
  
  
"You don't know that yet. Now, let's go downstairs and get the rest of your things cause I refuse to be here all night."  
  
Looking at his friend, Darien realized that Andrew was right. He couldn't think about himself anymore. He had to concentrate on one thing only.  
  
Serena's forgiveness and finding a way to make things right between them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About two weeks had passed since Serena's return. To the outside world, it seemed that she was your usual energetic twenty-something enjoying life. However, that was so far from the truth as to be hilarious. Of course she had called all her friends and told them that she was back home, but in an uncharacteristic move, she refused to see anyone. Even Seiya. However, that all changed yesterday as she called them all and asked to meet for lunch.  
  
So that is the reason, four young women and a man sat in a booth of a crowded bistro, anxiously awaiting someone.  
  
"So Seiya...has Serena told you why she came back from Jamaica so quickly? When I talked to her, she made it seem as if she would be staying away for awhile," Raye said sipping the drink she ordered.  
  
"No...not really. All I got was a call yesterday from her telling me to meet her here." he replied, as he stirred creamer into his coffee.  
  
"Well, I just hope that she feels better, even though I wish I could do more for her." Lita said, nibbling on a french fry.  
  
"Believe me Lita...I think that you've done enough. I bet Darien is still feeling the pain you inflicted on him. Seriously guys, do you think that we did the right thing?" Amy asked, a look of guilt.  
  
"Ames...please! The only bad thing about it is that Serena wasn't there to give him a few punches or too" Mina said, taking a sip of her drink.   
  
Just then, they heard the bells on the door jingle, signaling that someone had just entered the diner.  
  
Turning around, they looked up to see a young woman with honey blond hair falling to the middle of her back. A wave of disappointment washed over everyone until she turned in their direction.  
  
"Ohmigod! That can't be...." Amy broke the silence, until Mina cut her off.  
  
"She cut her hair?!?!? It looks fabulous!" Mina squealed.  
  
"Can't you think of nothing else..." Raye sighed, annoyance clearly displayed on her face.  
  
  
Seeing Mina about to come back with another remark, Lita held up one slender hand, halting the two women. "C'mon guys..no arguing. We're here for Serena."  
  
"Sorry." they both mumbled, looking contrite.  
  
  
"Good!" Lita said as she turned around to look at her friend approach their booth.  
  
  
"Hey guys" Serena said quietly right before her friends quickly surrounded her.  
  
"It's so good to see you Sere..." Lita gushed, hugging her tightly.  
  
"We missed you so much!" Amy said, giving her friend a hug of her own.  
  
"It's about time!" Raye said mockingly, but with tenderness underlying her words.  
  
  
Seeing the concern and sympathy in her friends' eyes, Serena's barriers came tumbling down revealing the torment and heartache she tried so desperately to keep at bay.   
  
Being the closest to Serena, Mina led her to the booth and made her take a seat on the padded cushions.  
  
"Serena....please tell us what's wrong. We can't help you if we don't know," she said soothingly, moving over to put a comforting arm around Serena's shoulders.  
  
  
"I don't know how to tell you..." she trailed off, not wanting to speak a horrible truth into existence.  
  
"Remember you can tell us anything" Seiya said, trying to give her comfort through words.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she finally revealed the burden she had been carrying since leaving Jamaica.  
  
"I had a miscarriage." she said quietly, almost choking on the words.  
  
Five stunned faces looked back at her, expressions of sorrow and sadness on each one.  
  
Serena seeing this closed her eyes and said, "Please...don't give me your pity."  
  
*I knew that I should have killed the bastard!* Seiya thought clenching his fist so hard that the knuckles were turning white. Looking at his best friend, his anger slowly faded.   
  
*This is not the time for anger. Sere needs me now* he told himself forcefully.  
  
"Sere...all I can say that whatever you need, I'm here for you." Seiya said as he reached out for Serena's hand, placing his hand atop her smaller one.  
  
"That goes for all of us." Raye declared with the rest of the girls reaching out for Serena's hand.  
  
Serena could do nothing but sit there and feel the warmth and security wrap around her like a familiar blanket.  
  
*I have so much love here....I know that I can get through this* Serena thought, as she looked around her group of friends.  
  
For the first time in a week, she did something that she thought she would never be able to do again.  
  
  
She smiled.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sitting in front of his computer, Darien was working on his upcoming meeting with another client, when his mind decided to take another to the personal hell that he carried inside of him ever since Serena left him.   
  
It was another routine day in the office as far as Darien was concerned.   
  
  
"Mr. Reece?" a hesitant voice asked over the phone speaker.  
  
Snapping out his reverie, he gave a deep sigh and pressed the 'speak' button.  
  
"Yes Cynthia...what is it?" he said in a clipped fashion.  
  
  
"I just wanted to remind you that you have a meeting with your new client, PCI Industries in fifteen minutes." she reminded him.  
  
  
"Thank you Cynthia." he replied, clicking off the intercom.  
  
  
*SHIT! I almost forgot all about that meeting. I must thank Cynthia for her patience. At least I don't have to see that witch again...* Darien thought, thinking about how Charlotte switched teams shortly after their little 'discussion' a little while ago.  
  
*I'm glad she had the sense enough to ask for the transfer before I did.* Darien thought as he gathered his laptop, charts, graphs, and left his office headed for the main conference room down the hall.  
  
  
Seeing that he had ten minutes to spare, he hurriedly began to set up his presentation, he prayed that it was good enough for the business team coming from PCI.  
  
  
*Good....I think that everything should be good to go. I just hope that I can keep my mind here and not go where it usually is these days...with Serena*  
  
  
Hearing the door open, he plastered a smile on his face and turned around to meet and greet his visitors.  
  
  
  
"It's so nice to meet all of you" he said, as he shook hands with the people entering the boardroom. As he was doing this, he had the eeire sensation of someone watching him.  
  
Looking up, he glanced towards the doorway, and immediately his mouth lost the smile it held a moment before. Darien blinked and blinked again, hoping that the illusion he was seeing was not there, but was proven wrong when the illusion stepped up to shake his hand.  
  
  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Reece" Seiya said a small smirk playing about his mouth.  
  
  
"Likewise Mr. Roberts" Darien replied, his tone as cold as the Arctic.  
  
  
Walking back towards the podium, Darien inwardly groaned. If this was fate's way of getting back at him, he didn't find it funny. Working with Seiya Roberts for six months was not going to be easy.  
  
  
  
  
  
After a somewhat productive meeting, Darien just gathered his things, and left the boardroom. Walking back to his office, Darien just couldn't believe it. He had to work with Seiya Roberts for six months. He couldn't help the one thought that kept running through his mind ever since the meeting this morning.  
  
  
Payback's a bitch.  
  
  
Upon returning to his office, he noticed that Cynthia had left to go to lunch.  
  
  
*Probably should follow her example* he thought as he felt his stomach grumble in agreement.  
  
Opening the door, surprise followed closely by anger, rushed through him, because sitting on a chair in front of his desk was Charlotte.  
  
  
*Just when I thought she got the message* Darien moaned, inwardly wincing at the woman's presence in his office.  
  
"What are you doing here Charlotte? How did you get in?" he asked in a harsh tone, gaining the woman's attention.  
  
  
Turning her head in his direction, she replied, "W-well, I really needed to talk to you. I would have waited outside, but your secretary offered me to let me wait here" she said, her gaze not meeting his.  
  
  
*Looks like I'm going to have a 'talk' with Cynthia when she gets back*  
  
"So what is it that you want?"  
  
"I don't really know how to tell you this..."  
  
"C'mon cut the games Charlotte. I don't have time" he replied tiredly, cutting her off.  
  
*Okay girl...it's time for your acting debut.* she thought as she prepared herself for the drama about to unfold.  
  
  
Acting enraged, she jumped out her seat and swung him around so that he was facing her.  
  
"Alright Darien Reece, you don't like to play games?!?! Well how about this? I'M PREGNANT!!" she yelled dropping her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking with sobs.  
  
  
Darien could do no more than look at her and realize one thing.  
  
  
He would never have a chance with Serena...ever again.  
  
  
  
to be continued..................  
  
  
I don't think that this is much of a cliffhanger *ducking tomatoes* Ok ok.. may be it is, but that's gonna have to do for now! Oh my my my.....this just keeps getting more twisted, doesn't it?!!? Now that Darien and Seiya are working together, what's going to happen next? Will fist fly in the boardroom? How will Seiya tell this to Serena? What about Charlotte's pregnancy??!?!? Stay tuned and find out minna! Before I forget....FEEDBACK is an author's BEST muse! ~.~  
  
  
  
ja ne  
  
  
Dream-chan  



	6. 

Author's Notes:  
  
  
Hey Hey Hey minna! Dream-chan here with another installment of DE. I am so happy that a lot of people are getting into this story and I just wanted to say thank you for the kind comments. Big shouts goes out to my new friend, Aria-chan (if you haven't read her fics, you better get a move on) and to Cyperian-chan (thanx for the offer! I'm gonna take you up on it, so watch your inbox). Before I forget, be on the lookout for the next chapter of "Close My Eyes Forever" that I writing with another great author, my girl Sere-chan.   
  
  
  
Now, with all that said and done, I would like to dedicate this chapter to a friend that I lost this past week who loved Sailor Moon just as much as I did. Danielle, this one's for you girl! ----@  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine, and neither is this song. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Jill Scott respectively. If this story seems anyway familiar to yours or one that you have read, please tell me so I can give credit where credit is due. Thanx minna!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Slowly, surely'  
  
  
  
Slowly surely I walk away from   
That ole desperate and dazed love  
Caught up in the maze of love  
The crazy craze of love  
Thought it was good   
Thought it was real   
Thought it was but it wasn't love  
I just don't know   
Where to go  
So...  
  
  
  
Slowly surely  
I walk away from   
Self-serving, undeserving  
Constantly hurting me love, deserting me love  
You said  
I said  
We said but...  
  
  
  
Slowly surely I walk away from   
Confusing love, abusing love, misusing love  
This can't be...  
  
  
Slowly surely  
I walk away from   
Self-serving, undeserving  
Constantly hurting me love, deserting me love  
You said  
I said  
We said but...  
  
  
Slowly surely I walk away from   
That ole desperate and dazed love  
Caught up in the maze of love  
The crazy craze of love  
Thought it was good   
Thought it was real   
Thought it was but it wasn't love  
I just don't know   
Where to go  
  
Slowly, surely  
I walk away from...  
  
  
You...you...you...you.  
  
  
-Jill Scott  
  
  
  
Title: Dark Epiphany  
Author: Midnight Dreamer  
Rating: PG-13 (some swearing)  
Email: madintellect@hotmail.com  
AIM: Dreamchan2001  
  
  
  
With a bowl of lemon slices and a bottle of tequila in his hand, Darien only had one thing in mind.  
  
  
To get VERY VERY drunk!  
  
  
*How could this have happened?!?!? My life is starting to resemble a pile of shit!* he thought sourly, taking a swig from the bottle.  
  
Grabbing the remote, he turned on the stereo system and put the CD player on the random setting. Sure enough, the sad voice of Sade filled the room. Leaning his head back against the leather headrest, he closed his eyes, wanting to block out every feeling and emotion.  
  
  
He couldn't believe that he was having a child with a woman he detested on sight.   
  
*Now what am I going to do? I'm not supposed to be having a child with this woman. The only mother I wanted for my children is Serena.*  
  
  
He let the tears roll down his face, wishing that this nightmare would end.  
  
  
Flashback  
  
"So what is it that you want?"  
  
"I don't really know how to tell you this..."  
  
"C'mon cut the games Charlotte. I don't have time" he replied tiredly, cutting her off.  
  
"Alright Darien Reece, you don't like to play games?!?! Well how about this? I'M PREGNANT!!" she yelled dropping her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking with sobs.  
  
  
Darien could do nothing but stare blankly at her.  
  
  
*This cannot be happening...This cannot be happening* was the only thought running through his mind.  
  
  
Getting control of himself, his logical brain finally kicked into action, taking over.  
  
"How long have you known?" he asked, surprised that his voice was so calm.  
  
  
"Just a little over a week. I've been trying to get up the courage to tell you..." she trailed off, not really knowing what to say.  
  
  
"Is that so? Do you have proof of this pregnancy?" Darien asked in the same tone as before.  
  
Grabbing her purse, she dug through it finally producing a large orange envelope  
  
"I knew that you would ask that so I brought the printout of the results from the doctor's office." she said, pulling out the items in question.  
  
  
She handed this to Darien, who took it quickly so he could avoid any contact with the woman. After skimming the contents of the report for a few moments, he found the information he was looking for. The date of conception. The same date his world fell apart. It was there in black and white.  
  
Looking back up, he just regarded Charlotte with piercing blue eyes, hoping to see if there was any chance that she could be lying about this.   
  
Charlotte, who had started to feel uncomfortable underneath his penetrating gaze, blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
"Well what are we going to do about it?"  
  
  
Snapping out of his intense concentration, Darien snapped, "What are you talking about?"   
  
"The baby of course...." she said, trying not to wince at his caustic tone.  
  
  
"Are you intending to keep it?" he asked carefully, hoping that she wouldn't give him the answer that would give him the easy way out. Even though he felt it was a woman's prerogative to have an abortion, he would be damned if a child of his creation would meet that fate no matter what the circumstances surrounding its conception.  
  
  
"Of course, there is no way I'm going to kill it!" she yelled, her face showing the truth behind her declaration.  
  
  
Breathing a silent sigh of relief, Darien replied, "I never asked you to. I guess there is only one thing left."  
  
"And what is that?" she said crossing her arms.  
  
  
"When do you want to get married?" he said, almost choking on the words.  
  
  
End Flashback  
  
  
The pain he felt when Charlotte told him of her pregnancy was ten times worse than when Lita tried to use her own method of 'sterilization' on him. The fact that now any reconciliation that he could have had with Serena was gone tore at him from the inside out. He could literally see his dreams crumble to dust, only to be replaced with the harsh reality of having another woman in his life forever because now they shared something miraculous between them.  
  
  
A child. A child that was his flesh and blood. A child that he was already beginning to love.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Charlotte couldn't believe the success that she had in her plan to get revenge on Darien. The look on his face was priceless, but it wasn't enough for her. No, she wanted it all, and that was to be the woman in Darien's life.... the only woman. To her surprise, that is just what she got from him. A marriage proposal.  
  
She could still remember him at university. She had wanted him then, but fate had other plans. Before she could approach him, Little Miss 'First-Year' had already claimed him, but she wasn't fazed one bit thinking that it would never last.  
  
However she was proven wrong. So she made up her mind to move on, and move on she did, going into relationships that never lasted more than three months. After graduation, she drifted from job to job, not really feeling settled, until she was given an offer from Terra Engineering. That was when everything changed. That was when she met Darien again. First thing she did was try to gather all the information she could on him. That's when she found out about his engagement.  
  
She was devastated to hear this, but took it in stride and bided her time. Eventually, the PCI project came to pass and she was put on the team with Darien. She couldn't believe the sheer luck.   
  
  
For the next three months they worked ten-hour days, working side by side, usually going to grab something to eat before heading home. Then came the day they won the contract.   
  
  
They had all come back to the office for the obligatory glass of champagne, everyone had left except for her and Darien. After preparing a special glass of champagne for Darien and herself, she gave him his flute and in a silent toast they drank once again to their success. As they were placing their respective glasses on Darien's desk, their fingers touched, causing both of them to look at the other in surprise. Taking this opportunity, she finally made her dream come true. She leaned over and kissed him with all the pent-up passion she held for him, and received so much more in return until they were interrupted by his dumb little fiancée. However, that was in the past. The only thing that mattered was the present...the glorious present.  
  
  
Stepping into the hot bubble bath, she inhaled the light lavender fragrance. For a slight moment she felt guilt at the tactics she used to bring this situation to her satisfaction, but she shrugged it off.  
  
  
*As the saying goes.... the end justifies the means.* she thought, a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.  
  
  
Putting a hand over her still flat stomach, Charlotte smiled her eyes bright with hope of her future.... with Darien.  
  
  
  
"Little one.....you will be my ticket to my happiness" she said gleefully to the small being within her.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the week wore on, Serena began to get back in the groove of things at her job. Due to a huge media campaign by Regal Cosmetics, she was kept busy with setting up publicity events coinciding with the launch of a new product line.  
  
She threw herself into this new assignment with abandon, hoping to exorcise the demons that haunted her day and night. Ninety five percent of the time, this technique did work, that is until she had to go back to her brand new empty apartment. That was when she let the walls down.  
  
  
Sometimes she would just stand on the balcony and gaze at the stars, wondering which one represented that of her unborn baby. Other times, she would just collapse on the bed, tired from pretending to the world that she had moved on.   
  
The one thing that really troubled her though were the feelings she still felt for Darien. It seemed that the anger and the love she had for him was threatening to tear her apart. One moment she would be so angry that she wanted to punch and kick him till he felt the pain she did. The next she would find herself looking at the one picture she didn't rip up. She traced the hard lines of his face wishing she could feel his roughened skin beneath her fingers...smell the spicy cologne he wore...kiss his lips one last time.  
  
  
  
Hearing a knock on her door, Serena snapped out her painful reverie to see her friend breeze through the door in a whirlwind of powder blue silk, Chanel No. 5 and a big smile on her graceful features as she approached the young woman. Serena couldn't help but to smile back in response.  
  
Luna Hyatt, who was also Serena's boss, had been extremely worried about her friend and employee when she had suddenly requested personal time off about a month ago. Then to make matters worse, when she did return to her job, she seemed to be listless and without life. Those around the office were so shocked at the change, that some had jokingly said that the world must be ending if Serena was not smiling. However, it now seemed that life was starting to flow back into her, and Luna was thankful for that.   
  
  
"So, how have you been Serena?" the middle aged woman asked, as she plopped herself on the edge of the desk.  
  
"Busy...I still have to get confirmation from the modeling agency, but they should get back to me sometime this afternoon." Serena replied airily, trying to bring some organization to the papers that were scattered on the desktop.  
  
"That's good because the sooner we can get the photoshoot done, the better." Luna emphasized.  
  
  
"Believe me I know, but don't worry Luna.... I can handle it. Besides have I ever let you down before?" Serena replied, giving Luna one of her trademark smiles.  
  
"No you haven't. I just came by to tell you to keep up the good work!" Luna said as she flitted out of Serena's office, her silk scarf trailing behind her.  
  
  
*Must be a new man in her life.... I hope this one lasts...* Serena thought bemusedly, after noticing the cheerful mood that her boss was in.  
  
Serena began to think back to what her mother said to her a few nights ago.  
  
  
Flashback  
  
"Sweetheart, I won't pretend that I know what you are going through, but I want you to know that it will get better if you let people help you." she said as she pulled back to look her daughter in the eye.  
  
  
"I know that mom.... I just think I need to come to terms with it myself." Serena stated, turning her head back to look outside again.  
  
  
"I understand. The only other thing I want to know is.... are you going to tell Darien?" Ilene asked quietly, knowing that she was touching a delicate topic.  
  
"NO!!!! He doesn't have a right!" Serena yelled, leaping off the window seat to pace around the room.  
  
  
"Serena..." Ilene said, shocked by the vehemence she heard in her voice.  
  
  
Lifting a hand, Serena calmly replied, "Mom...I meant what I said. I'm not going to tell him. I think that I'm going to take a nap now, if you don't mind."  
  
End Flashback  
  
  
She should have known then that she was lying. Lying to her mother and lying to herself. Of course she would tell him, but she wasn't ready then, but now things have changed whether she was ready for it or not.  
  
  
Even though they had been angry as hell, Serena's friends had been hinting that maybe it was time to confront Darien and tell him what happened. Besides, it was his child that was lost as well. At first, Serena felt betrayed by her friends, thinking that they were taking Darien's side, when in retrospect they felt she shouldn't have to feel the full burden of her traumatic experience.   
  
It was this that made Serena realize why she didn't want to tell Darien about the miscarriage. In a way, it would be creating a bond between them, and that was the last thing that she wanted to do.   
  
  
However, she knew that she had to confront Darien sooner or later. She needed closure and the only way she was going to do that was to see the man that she vowed never to lay eyes on again.  
  
  
Picking up the phone, she dialed a familiar number and waited for a second, before a bubbly voice answered, "Hello, Crystal Clear Private Investigators, Mina Atkinson speaking."  
  
  
"Hello Mina, I need a favor....a BIG one..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Walking into the boardroom a half an hour before the meeting, Seiya tried to prepare himself for the ordeal of working alongside Darien. He just couldn't believe that he had to work with someone who he disliked on sight.   
  
For the most part, they didn't really interact that much, but one could almost feel the palpable tension between the two men. Especially during brainstorming sessions. If Darien suggested a plan of action, Seiya would contest him on every point. On the other hand if Seiya tried to incorporate his strategies into a plan, Darien would find a way to phase them out. However this was having a detrimental effect on the project, and that could not go on much longer if this venture was to be successful. Seiya realized that his reputation was on the line and he made a decision right then and there.  
  
  
To keep 'personal' issues out of the business.  
  
  
True, he hated Darien and he wanted to make him pay, but he did not want to lose his job over his anger toward the other man. That was unacceptable. However there was a good thing to working at Terra Engineering. Something he liked to call 'information gathering'.  
  
  
While he was chatting up the secretaries, he heard the gossip of Darien and Serena's breakup, still providing fodder for the rumor mill. As the weeks wore on, Seiya began to hear more developments and was shocked to the core at what he was told.  
  
Darien was going to have a baby in nine months with the same bitch that Serena caught him with in his office.   
  
  
Seiya's first instinct was to tell Serena, nailing the final nail in the coffin of her and Darien's relationship, but when he thought about it, he decided that it might be better for her to learn on her own. Now all he had to do was find the stupid woman and convince her to have a little talk with Serena.   
  
  
Face to Face.  
  
  
  
*I'm only doing this in your best interest Serena...you'll understand.* Seiya thought confidently, a smile spreading across his face as he imagined a bright future with Serena by his side...as his wife.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been another long day for Darien, and he was no where near done the initial analysis that was due by next week. Between sparring with Seiya and tolerating Charlotte, he was worn out, both physically and mentally. Stepping out of the lift, he sluggishly made his way towards his apartment.  
  
  
Entering the door, he dropped his briefcase by the door, shrugged out of his jacket and went along to the kitchen to get a glass of ice water. Leaning against the small counter, he let the coldness seep through his body, feeling somewhat refreshed from the hellish day in the office.  
  
  
Hearing a knock at the door, Darien just rolled his eyes.  
  
*Who in the hell is this....it's almost ten o'clock at night* he thought, upset at sudden disruption.  
  
  
"I'm coming....I'm coming" he muttered, his irritation growing by the minute. When he heard the knock again, his patience evaporated like fog in sunshine.   
  
"I said I was coming...goodness Drew, I'm not deaf you know....." he yelled, sarcasm laced through his words.  
  
When he opened the door the rest of his little tirade flew from his head as soon as he recognized the person that stood in his doorway.   
  
  
"Hello Darien" quiet voice said one that had haunted his mind during the day and his dreams at night.  
  
  
Finding his voice, Darien finally replied, "Hello Serena...what can I do for you?"  
  
  
to be continued...........  
  
  
Okay...that brings another chapter to a close. *ducking flying objects*  
Well, it looks like our favorite couple is about to have a serious conversation. What's going to happen? Will Serena tell Darien about what happened in Jamaica? Will Darien tell Serena about his plans to marry another? What does Seiya have up his sleeve? You just gonna have to wait and see!! Seriously though, I know that I broached the delicate topic of abortion, but I would just like to say that I hope I portrayed it tastefully and graciously.   
Alright, now I'm gonna shut up and start working on the next chapter before Kel-chan tells the troops on my front lawn to advance *even though the one with the bazooka is kinda cute* ^_~   
  
  
REMEMBER!!! Email and Reviews are an author's BEST muse!!!!  
  
  
  
ja ne  
  
  
Dream-chan  



	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes:  
  
  
Ohmigoodness!! I can't believe I actually got a chapter of DE out. Especially with all the death threats that I received *looks at Kel-chan warily* Anyway, I would like to say thank you for all the emails and reviews that I've gotten so far. Even the death threats cause that let's me know that you are at least reading this fic. ^_^  
Second I would like to thank my pre-reader, Cyperian-chan (I hope you like the job...the next chapter should be on it's way to you shortly!) Third, I want to let all of you know that the first chapter of 'Close My Eyes Forever' is NOW POSTED!!!! You can find it at FanFiction.net (www.fanfiction.net). Finally, I would like to dedicate this chapter to another good author, Minnie! ( I promise to get that chapter to you ASAP!!!)   
  
  
Enjoy minna!  
  
  
WARNING: This is gonna be an EMOTIONALLY charged chapter so there may be more swearing than previous chapters. Hence the change in rating. Just to let you know. ^_~  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine, and neither is this song. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Jill Scott respectively. If this story seems anyway familiar to yours or one that you have read, please tell me so I can give credit where credit is due. Thanx minna!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Slowly, surely'  
  
  
  
Slowly surely I walk away from   
That ole desperate and dazed love  
Caught up in the maze of love  
The crazy craze of love  
Thought it was good   
Thought it was real   
Thought it was but it wasn't love  
I just don't know   
Where to go  
So...  
  
  
  
Slowly surely  
I walk away from   
Self-serving, undeserving  
Constantly hurting me love, deserting me love  
You said  
I said  
We said but...  
  
  
  
Slowly surely I walk away from   
Confusing love, abusing love, misusing love  
This can't be...  
  
  
Slowly surely  
I walk away from   
Self-serving, undeserving  
Constantly hurting me love, deserting me love  
You said  
I said  
We said but...  
  
  
Slowly surely I walk away from   
That ole desperate and dazed love  
Caught up in the maze of love  
The crazy craze of love  
Thought it was good   
Thought it was real   
Thought it was but it wasn't love  
I just don't know   
Where to go  
  
Slowly, surely  
I walk away from...  
  
  
You...you...you...you.  
  
  
-Jill Scott  
  
  
  
Title: Dark Epiphany  
Author: Midnight Dreamer  
Rating: R (swearing and sexual innuendo)  
Email: madintellect@hotmail.com  
AIM: Dreamchan2001  
  
  
  
  
  
In a popular dance club near London's famous Portabello Road, two people where sitting at a small table, letting the loud pulsing music wash over them. Even though the club was dark, one could literally feel the energy that made many people get up and move their bodies to the infectious beat.   
  
Sipping on a watered rum and coke, Raye sighed and said, "Damn this feels good. I swear there are times when I just feel like quitting my job. Too many rats in the race for my tastes."  
  
  
Her companion just rolled her eyes and wearily replied, "But we both know that you won't so stop complaining already...."   
  
  
"Whoa...what got your panties in a bunch." Raye asked, taken aback by her friend's attitude.  
  
  
"I'm sorry Raye. It's just that I'm a little worried about Serena." Mina said dejectedly, slowly stirring her frozen lemonade.  
  
  
"Why? What's happened?" Raye asked, concern entering her voice.  
  
  
"Well, she called earlier today when I was at work and asked me to do her a favor...."  
  
  
"Which was...." Raye prodded.  
  
  
"To find out where Darien lived..." Mina said evenly, taking a sip from her drink waiting for the explosion she knew that was coming.   
  
  
"Get the HELL out of here...why would she do that? I thought she said she wasn't ready to face him just yet..." Raye yelled, causing a few people in the area to stare.  
  
  
Ignoring the stares, Mina continued, "Well, I guess she felt ready enough to confront him. I just hope that did the right thing."  
  
  
"Of course you did!! We've all been telling her that she needed to tell Darien what happened. It WAS his responsibility too!" Raye vehemently replied.  
  
"I know, but I have the feeling that she still has feelings for him...possibly love"  
  
  
"Oh c'mon Mina. Get Real! After everything that he's done to her I don't see her forgiving Darien anytime soon. You are such a die hard romantic...."  
  
"No Raye. I'm absolutely serious. Love and forgiveness do not necessarily go hand in hand. The love that Serena had for Darien could not have just evaporated after that one indiscretion. We both know for a fact that when Serena feels...she feels deep." Mina said with a firmness that shocked her friend.  
  
  
Raye opened her mouth to argue this point, when she realized that Mina was right. If there was one thing that Serena did was love and trust...sometimes almost to a fault.  
  
  
Seeing a look of consternation on her friend's face, Mina just shook her head.  
  
  
"I'm glad that you are finally seeing my point of view, hothead!" she said ruefully, bringing up the childish nickname that Raye abhorred.  
  
Raye just glared at the blonde, sparks flying from her eyes.  
  
Laughing, Mina said, "Oh don't be like that Raye...c'mon lets get out there and show these blokes how to have a good time." and with that she pulled Raye on the dancefloor.  
  
In no time at all, guys wanting to dance with them approached them, but they rebuffed all offers not really wanting to be bothered.  
  
  
Mina was dancing with a wild abandon hoping to get her mind off her friend, when she felt a slight tap on her shoulder.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she already had her mouth open to tell the person to buzz off, when she turned around to stare at a man that looked like he just stepped out of a Ralph Lauren ad.  
  
*Looks like it's my lucky day* she thought as just continued to stare at the mystery man. Noticing that he was talking, she tried to focus on what he was saying.  
  
  
"I'm sorry if this sounds lame but I've been noticing you all night and I couldn't stand by any longer. My name is Andrew. What's yours?"  
  
"Mina...nice to meet you" she replied, a slight blush staining her cheeks.  
  
"Same here....wanna dance?" his hazel eyes sparkling.  
  
  
"Sure" she said breathlessly, moving her body to the unique beat of the music.  
  
They danced the night away thoroughly enjoying each other's company until the lights came on, a signal to everyone that it was time to go.  
  
For a moment they just stood there, not really wanting the night to end just yet.  
  
Finally breaking the spell, Andrew laughed lightly. "I guess this is the awkward part of the night, huh?"  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Mina asked curiously.  
  
  
"Well, this is where I ask do you need a ride and then hopefully get you to give me your phone number before I drop you home."  
  
  
"Oh really?" she said, her perfectly arched eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yeah...so how about it?"  
  
"I'd love to, really, but I came here with a friend..."  
  
"You talking about the girl you were dancing with earlier?"  
  
  
"Yeah...that's the one."  
  
  
"I think she left with my friend Chad about an hour ago..." he ruefully replied, watching her face scrunch up in the most adorable fashion.   
  
*Damn Raye and her hormones! How could she leave me like this?!?!? He better be worth it!!* Mina thought, thinking of ways to kill her friend.  
  
  
Hearing someone clear their throat, she blinked and realized that Andrew was still standing in front of her, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
  
  
"So...do you need that ride?" Andrew asked, amused by the pissed expression on Mina's face.  
  
Seeing the look of triumph on his face, she finally gave up, but not before letting him know what the deal was.  
  
"Alright, but I want to let you know one thing?"  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"I'm a certified six degree black belt..." pinning him with glare that told him that she was not going to put up with any nonsense.   
  
"I'll remember that....my chariot awaits milady" he said mockingly, bowing low before her.  
  
"Thank you kind sir" she jested in kind, walking towards the exit.  
  
Andrew stayed behind for a moment looking at her, a mile wide smile splitting this face.  
  
*This girl just might keep my interest for more than two weeks* he thought smugly, as he went to catch up with the stunning blonde.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello Darien" a quiet voice said one that had haunted his mind during the day and his dreams at night.  
  
  
Finding his voice, Darien finally replied, "Hello Serena...what can I do for you?"  
  
  
Serena could do nothing but stare at the man that had destroyed her world.  
  
*And he still looks good, damn him! Looks like Lita didn't punch him hard enough* Serena thought still giving him the once over. Coming to her senses, she realized that he was waiting for her reply. Lifting her head up, she looked directly in his eyes.  
  
  
"Well for starters, can I come in?" came her flippant response, hoping to break the tension that surrounded them.  
  
  
"Sure...please come in," Darien said, as he opened the door wider to allow her to enter the apartment.  
  
  
As Serena walked in, she walked around the apartment, trying to quell the butterflies that had sprung to life in her stomach...the same reaction she always felt when she was near Darien.   
  
  
"Nice place you have here...." Serena said, pausing in front of the balcony doors.  
  
  
"I guess. Would you like anything to drink? Wine perhaps?" Darien asked, his manners kicking in.  
  
  
"No thank you." Serena replied as she continued to look out at the nighttime London sky.  
  
  
  
As Serena stood staring at the outside scenery, Darien could do nothing but stare at her back, wondering how to break through the walls Serena had put up.  
  
  
*Gods Serena, I never thought I would see you again. Why did this happen to us?* he thought, the memories he did have of that horrible night coming back full force.  
  
  
Calling up the little courage he had left, Darien stepped closer to her and asked, "Uh...Serena if you don't mind me asking....how did you find out where I was living?"  
  
  
Serena moved her eyes from the view in front of her to focus on the other reflection within the glass doors. A reflection that used to bring her so much happiness.  
  
*I should have known that he would ask me that. He was always a very private person...so private that he had another woman on the side apparently.* Serena thought, her anger beginning to spark within her.  
  
"I just called in a favor...I hope you don't mind." Serena replied haughtily.  
  
  
"Not in the least, it's just that I'm a little surprised that you willingly sought me out. When we parted, you said that you never wanted to see me again."  
  
  
Turning around quickly, she looked him in the eye and snapped out, "Well don't get your hopes up because what I am here for tonight is closure. In order to do that, there are some things that I must tell you. All I'm asking for you is to listen to what I have to say. Deal?  
  
  
Seeing the determination in her azure eyes, Darien relented without a fight.  
  
  
"Fine." he answered, moving to the otherside of the room.  
  
  
"Well, I guess that I should let you know what exactly happened when I threw you out of out apartment that night. After you left, I realized that I couldn't stay in that apartment by myself. There were just too many reminders of what was destroyed that night. So, I called the airlines and off I went to Jamaica..."  
  
  
"So that is what Seiya meant when he said that you were 'far away'. Why Jamaica?"  
  
  
"I used the tickets that I won in a contest. I didn't say anything to you in case I didn't win, but I did. When the tickets were delivered, I wanted to surprise you. So, I hopped in my car and drove down to your job, because you said that you had to work late. Again."  
  
  
"What type of contest was it?"  
  
  
At this question, Serena's bravado began to falter, but she refused to let Darien know.   
  
  
"It was contest sponsored by a local travel agency....for a destination wedding...but I guess the surprise was on me, huh?" Serena said sarcastically, turning away from Darien, so he wouldn't see the tears that were forming in her eyes.  
  
Meanwhile Darien was trying to control the overwhelming guilt that threatened to swallow him whole. He couldn't believe it. A surprise wedding. In Jamaica. They would have been husband and wife. Together for eternity. Closing his eyes, Darien felt a tear escape, streaking down his face. He went to wipe it away, when he felt another one follow and another. Giving up, he let his arm drop back down to his sides and let his emotion have full reign for once.  
  
  
As she tried to get the control of herself, Serena became upset once again at Darien's seeming lack of response.  
  
  
*Damn the man!! Does he have cotton in his ears?!? Well I'm not leaving here until he feels the same pain that I did...and still do*   
  
  
Blinking her eyes rapidly to clear the tears from her eyes, she turned around and was met with a site that she thought she would never witness in her lifetime.  
  
  
Darien Reece with tears rolling down his face.  
  
  
In an instinctive gesture, she reached out for him to provide whatever comfort she could, when she suddenly remembered whom she was reaching out to. Snatching her hand back, she just looked at him, eyes devoid of any emotion.  
  
  
  
Hardening her heart against the sight before her, she relentlessly continued, "Darien...there is something else that I must tell you."  
  
  
*What could possibly be more devastating than what she told me?* he wondered, knowing that his heart couldn't take anymore.   
  
  
  
"Y..y..yes?" he stuttered, trying to still his racing heart.  
  
  
"A couple of days after I arrived in Jamaica, I had to be rushed to hospital...." she said quietly before Darien quickly cut in.  
  
  
"Ohmigod Serena!! Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, reaching out for her.  
  
Ignoring his outstretched had, she continued, knowing that if she stopped now, she would never have the courage to tell him again.  
  
"When I woke up I found out that I suffered from significant blood loss due to internal hemorrhaging..."  
  
  
Taking all this information slowly, Darien tried to school his face into some semblance of calm.  
  
"Did they ever tell you what the reason was behind the hemorrhaging?" Darien asked slowly, already knowing that he would not like the answer she was about to give him.  
  
Suddenly the tension in the room increased tenfold as Serena moved away from Darien, trying to get her emotions in check  
  
*I REFUSE to break down in front of Darien* she repeated the mantra over and over again.  
  
  
Seeing that Darien was still patiently waiting for an answer, she took a deep cleansing breath and said in a listless voice, "I had a miscarriage."  
  
  
At those words, Darien felt his heart stop and shatter, leaving a cold dark space within him.  
  
  
"Oh Serena...Sere...." he reached out again, a look of poor desolation on his face.  
  
  
Raising her hand, she delivered a slap that echoed throughout the apartment.  
  
"Get the FUCK away from me, and I told once before, NEVER to call me that again!" she said quietly, her eyes blazing with fury.  
  
  
Darien involuntarily stepped back, holding his burning cheek. In all the time he had known Serena, he had never known her to be violent or angry. Especially with the anger that she was directing at him.  
  
  
"Why Darien...why did you have to screw that BITCH?!?! What did she have that I didn't? Huh? Answer me you bloody bastard!" she yelled, not caring how much hurt she inflicted on the man that she once loved.  
  
**And still do....** her traitorous heart whispered.  
  
*Shut UP!* she yelled to herself, hoping to drown out that voice she had been hearing ever since she left Darien.  
  
Darien couldn't take it anymore and against Serena's wishes, he pulled her into his vice-like embrace, holding on as if his life depended on it.  
  
Serena struggled for all her worth, kicking and scratching, trying to break free. Darien took all this on without complaint, knowing that she was trying to inflict the same pain that she had been feeling all this time. The pain that he deserved.  
  
Suddenly she stopped struggling. Serena couldn't keep the front up any longer.  
  
She finally gave up and broke down crying, leaning on Darien for support. Hearing her brokenhearted sobs tore at Darien's heart, making it hard for him to hold back his own tears, but he had to be strong now...for Serena.  
  
Leading her to the couch, he pulled her down with him, and pulled her onto his lap, rocking her back and forth like a child.   
  
  
*She was pregnant...with OUR child! I can't believe this is happening to me! How did it ever get like this?!?!!?* Darien thought dazedly, still holding onto Serena as a lifeline   
  
  
After calming down little, Serena realized the position she was in. Ruthlessly wiping her face, she pushed away from Darien, who offered no resistance whatsoever.  
  
Once she was standing, her first thought was, *I have to get out of here....*  
  
Pulling herself together, she stepped away from the couch and started backing up towards the entranceway. "Well that is all I came to tell you, so I'll be going now. Have a nice life Darien...." she said lightly, as she tried to make her escape.  
  
  
She had her hand on the doorknob when she was whipped around to see eyes that were overflowing with a now familiar emotion...pure heart wrenching pain.  
  
She steeled herself not to be taken in by this display of emotion. It was far too late for that now.  
  
  
"So you think that you can just walk in here, tell me that WE lost a child and walk out of my life!?!?! You can't be serious...." Darien snapped, his hands closing over hers.  
  
  
Snatching her hands away, Serena declared, "I did and I am Darien. There is nothing more to discuss. I wanted to tell you because I felt you had a right to know. My family wanted to hold a small memorial service, but I felt that it wouldn't be right if you weren't there. I at least owed you that much." she ended, choking back a sob.  
  
  
"Serena....."   
  
  
Holding up her hand in a defensive stance, she pleaded, "Darien, please. We have said all that needs to be said. Now, we have to just let go."   
  
Seeing the downtrodden expression on his face, she quickly opened the door, and shut it closed behind her, knowing that she just officially broke all ties with Darien.  
  
*No matter how hard it may be...* she thought despondently, as she ran to the elevator, her shoulders shaking with the sobs of the brokenhearted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Running his nimble fingers over the keyboard, Seiya tried to concentrate on the figures that were on the computer monitor, however his mind was fixated on the one person who he loved more than life.   
  
He was worried because he hadn't talked to her in a few days. He had tried calling at her office and home, but it seemed that they were playing the infamous game of phone tag. Ever since he had 'bumped' into Raye the other day, he was especially concerned because he found about her showdown with Darien and was curious to find out what happened.  
  
Well, he knew that whatever happened was not good, because when Seiya saw Darien the next day, he looked like a man that had nothing left to live for. Seiya thought that he would be elated at this turn of events but found out that he couldn't take pleasure in seeing the other man's misery. However, that would not stop him from making sure that him and Serena would never be a couple again.   
  
  
Hearing the ringing of his cell phone, Seiya snapped out his reverie, pulled it out and hit the talk button.  
  
  
"Seiya Roberts" he answered in his professional clipped tone.   
  
  
"Hey Sei..." the breathless voice on the other end replied.  
  
Feeling the familiar surge of happiness, Seiya exclaimed, "Well if it isn't my long lost best friend! How you doing Sere?"  
  
  
"Okay, I guess..." came the forlorn reply.  
  
  
Picking up on the sad tone, Seiya asked, "You don't sound like it. I heard that you talked with Darien a few nights ago..."  
  
  
"How did you know?" Serena said, surprise coloring her voice.  
  
  
Chuckling, he ruefully stated, "You know nothing is sacred in our group of friends. So, what happened?"  
  
  
"Um...that's what I kinda want to talk to you about. I need a male perspective on this. Can we meet up for lunch somewhere?"  
  
  
  
"Sure....I'll meet you in Tralfagar Square and we can grab something quick."  
  
  
"Sounds good to me. See you in a few...and Seiya?"  
  
  
"Yes Serena?"  
  
  
"Thanks for being a great friend..."  
  
  
"My pleasure Sere....bye."  
  
  
"Bye." and with that Serena rung off.  
  
Snapping his cell shut, Seiya leaned back in his chair. Things were going so much better than he had anticipated. It was now or never. With this in mind, he got up from his desk and left his office.  
  
  
After much investigation and chatting up, Seiya finally achieved the one thing that he set his mind to do. Find Charlotte Winters. Today.   
  
He was not disappointed, when fifteen minutes later, he finally found his quarry.  
  
"Hello" Seiya said, as he approached the young woman standing near the vending machine.  
  
  
"Hello...are you new here? I've never seen you around the offices before..." the young woman said, a quizzical expression on her face.  
  
  
"Yes I am. I'm a consultant working on the PCI Industries project. My name is Seiya Roberts. What's yours?" he said as he held out his hand.  
  
  
"Charlotte Winters, nice to finally meet to you. I hear that you are excellent at what you do..." she replied cheerfully, grasping his hand within her own, giving it a firm shake.  
  
  
"Well Charlotte, since we know each other now, I do believe that we have something in common."  
  
  
"And what could that possibly be?" she asked a quizzical expression gracing her features.  
  
  
"The hope that Darien Reece and Serena James never get back together again." Seiya said, a determined gleam entering his eyes.  
  
  
A look of surprise came over her face, until she collected her wits about her. "I..I don't know what you are talking about..."  
  
  
Raking a hand thorough his professionally coifed hair, he let out a loud irritated sigh.  
  
"Oh cut the bullshit! I know that you are the bitch she caught with him that night. So don't play the innocent with me." Seiya bit out harshly.  
  
  
Hearing the tone in his voice, Charlotte's face hardened to ice. "Well how are you involved in all this?"  
  
  
"Serena is my best friend. She is also the woman that I am in love with."  
  
  
"Oh, is that right? Well what do you want from me?" she asked, her interest piqued.  
  
  
Seeing his opportunity, Seiya told her about the plan that would hopefully secure his dreams.  
  
"I was hoping that you could perhaps 'accidentally' bump into Serena and talk to her face to face. I won't have the wool pulled over her eyes by Reece again."  
  
"What exactly do I have to talk to her about?" Charlotte asked, not wanting to appear too malicious.  
  
  
"Will you stop trying to act so dense! Maybe about pregnancy that is the current scandal of the firm. Think about it. After this, Serena will never associate with Darien again. Leaving Reece in your capable hands, while Serena learns that I am the man for her...the only one. So what do you say?"  
  
  
"When can I start?"  
  
  
"Is today to early?" he asked, praying that he was doing the right thing.  
  
  
"Oh no....it's perfect!" she said, a determined gleam in her eyes.   
  
  
  
  
  
to be continued..........  
  
  
Whew!!!! I am TIRED, but I knew I had to finish before the swat team invaded my house again! Anyway, I can tell you that this is getting more and more interesting. Now that Seiya and Charlotte have decided to become partners in crime, trouble is not that far behind. Plus, are there other romances that are starting to spark? You just have to stay tuned and find out.  
  
  
REMEMBER....email is an author's BEST MUSE!! ^_~  
  
  
ja ne   
  
  
Dream-chan  



	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: These are PRETTY LONG! *s*  
  
Hello minna-chan! Dream-chan here with chapter eight of DE! Now there is something that I have to tell all of you. Due to the fact that I'm moving and starting a new job, my writing time will be reduced, but don't fret. I will try to get out as many chapters before June 12th (the date I start my job) as I can. So if it seems that I write a little slower then that is the reason. *looks over and Kel-chan and Reb-chan with big puppy dog eyes* Second, I would like to thank my pre-reader Cyperian-chan for taking the time to me help me become a better writer. And as always, I appreciate all the comments and reviews I've been getting for this story, but it seems that with each chapter they start to diminish, which kinda makes me sad ^^; but I know that ya'll won't let me down will ya? ^_^  
  
  
Oh before I go, I just wanted to say that if the links that I sent for "Close My Eyes Forever" didn't work, I'll be more than happy to send the text file to you!  
  
WARNING: As this story progresses, some of the characters may seem a bit OOC, but please bear with me! ^_~  
  
Enjoy the show......*s*  
  
****CONGRATULATIONS TO ALL MAY GRADUATES!! LIVE LIFE AND BE HAPPY!****  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine, and neither is this song. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Jill Scott respectively. If this story seems anyway familiar to yours or one that you have read, please tell me so I can give credit where credit is due. Thanx minna!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Slowly, surely'  
  
  
  
Slowly surely I walk away from   
That ole desperate and dazed love  
Caught up in the maze of love  
The crazy craze of love  
Thought it was good   
Thought it was real   
Thought it was but it wasn't love  
I just don't know   
Where to go  
So...  
  
  
  
Slowly surely  
I walk away from   
Self-serving, undeserving  
Constantly hurting me love, deserting me love  
You said  
I said  
We said but...  
  
  
  
Slowly surely I walk away from   
Confusing love, abusing love, misusing love  
This can't be...  
  
  
Slowly surely  
I walk away from   
Self-serving, undeserving  
Constantly hurting me love, deserting me love  
You said  
I said  
We said but...  
  
  
Slowly surely I walk away from   
That ole desperate and dazed love  
Caught up in the maze of love  
The crazy craze of love  
Thought it was good   
Thought it was real   
Thought it was but it wasn't love  
I just don't know   
Where to go  
  
Slowly, surely  
I walk away from...  
  
  
You...you...you...you.  
  
  
-Jill Scott  
  
  
  
Title: Dark Epiphany  
Author: Midnight Dreamer  
Rating: R (swearing)  
Email: madintellect@hotmail.com  
AIM: Dreamchan2001  
  
  
  
  
Serena was waiting at the Underground entrance in Tralfagar Square when she suddenly felt two hands cover her face and heard someone whisper in her ear...   
  
"Guess who?" a teasing voice asked, the owner's breath tickling the hairs on the back of her neck.  
  
  
Recognizing the voice, she smiled and mischievously replied, "Let me guess...Tom Cruise?"  
  
  
"I'm crushed!" Seiya said, trying to keep the laughter out of his mock hurt tone.  
  
  
"Your ego is too big for that Sei!" she said, as she turned around to give her longtime friend a hug.  
  
  
Seiya just let her embrace him, wishing that this moment didn't have to end.  
  
When Serena pulled back, Seiya was assaulted by a mega-watt smile that is known as her trademark, and had to call on every ounce of willpower not to gather her in his arms and kiss the daylights out of her right there in the middle of the street.  
  
  
*Gods....does she even know what she's doing to me?!?!?* he thought miserably, trying to keep his easygoing manner in place.  
  
  
"C'mon Sei...I'm hungry and I only have forty five minutes." Serena said as she grabbed his hand, and started to pull him in the direction of the nearest fish and chips stand.  
  
  
Putting a hand on her arm to stop her, Seiya said, "Hey Sere, I was wondering if we could check out that new cafe the next street over. I hear they have great food and fast service..."   
  
  
"Sure...I really didn't feel like fish and chips anyway. Well, lead the way..." Serena said, grabbing his hand in hers.  
  
Seiya felt a little electrical jolt go through his body, but he ignored it, just as had done for the past couple of years.   
  
  
Walking at the rapid pace of the lunch crowd, they arrived at the cafe within ten minutes. As they sat down, the hostess who told them that their server would be over shortly immediately gave them menus.  
  
Nodding their thanks, they both turned to peruse the menu, when Seiya's cell started ringing.  
  
  
Flipping it up, he answered it and made a big show of the conversation that he was having with the person on the end of the phone.  
  
  
"Yes...I know, but......NO! Didn't you get the memo I sent? Well, what's the problem?" he argued, hoping that he had Serena's attention.  
  
  
When he looked across the small table to give an apologetic look, he was not disappointed to see the concerned expression on Serena's face.  
  
  
*Things are going according to plan...I just hope that bitch doesn't screw things up* Seiya inwardly smiled, feeling the beginning of his dreams coming to fruition.  
  
  
Pulling his eyes away from her, he gave a loud sigh and said, "I'll call you back in a minute."   
  
  
Snapping his cell shut, he was surprised when he felt the light touch on his other hand. Giving his hand a squeeze, Serena asked, "Everything alright?"   
  
  
Shaking his head, Seiya said, "They don't seem to be. Sere...this is really important so I'm gonna try to find a place with a bit more quiet. Can you order for me?" he asked, giving her a disarming smile.  
  
  
"Sure, go on" she said with a smile of her own, as he rose from the table and went in the direction of the restrooms and quickly found a place where he couldn't be detected but still see all the action. Within a few minutes, he was not surprised to see Charlotte walk in the cafe making a beeline for Serena.  
  
  
  
*Don't screw up...don't screw up....* he thought, wishing that Charlotte could hear him.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile back at the table Serena was looking at her menu when trouble came walking her way.  
  
"Hello" a feminine voice said, one that sounded very familiar to her.  
  
  
Looking up, Serena smiled at the woman standing next to the table until recognition hit and she felt the color drain from her face.  
  
  
"What the hell do you want?" she bit out tersely, hoping that the woman would leave soon.  
  
  
"I just wanted to apologize for my actions..." Charlotte said remorsefully, trying to display the right amount of guilt.  
  
"I think that it is a bit too late for that! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm trying to have lunch..." Serena said coldly, turning her attention back to her menu.  
  
  
"No....you don't understand..." Charlotte began, trying to salvage the conversation, when Serena stopped her.  
  
  
"No...I think I do. I caught you screwing my fiancé. What else is there not to understand?!?" Serena snapped, causing a few patrons in the vicinity to look in their direction.  
  
  
"There is a whole lot more, if you would just let me tell you....."  
  
  
Slamming her menu down, Serena stood up and fixed Charlotte with a dagger-filled glare.  
  
  
"Listen you stupid BITCH! I don't want to hear any LIES that you might have tell me!" she yelled, now gaining the attention of the entire cafe.  
  
  
  
"Look..."  
  
  
  
"No you LOOK! I don't care what you have to say, because there is nothing that you can say or do to fix any of this. Why can't you just leave things ALONE! You will NEVER know how much I lost because of you, you WHORE!"  
  
  
"Well maybe if you could satisfy Dari....." Charlotte said sardonically, before she felt something burning on her cheek, and realized that Serena James, Little Miss Innocent, just slapped the hell out of her, leaving a trail of heat across her cheeks.  
  
  
  
"Don't. Go. There. Now get the fuck out of my face before I do it for you." Serena said forcefully, her baby blues glimmering with murderous rage.  
  
  
"Alright Serena, but we will have to talk eventually. You can't put it off forever...." Charlotte muttered, trying to make a graceful retreat.  
  
  
"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do...now LEAVE ME ALONE you poor excuse for a woman!" Serena shouted, grabbing her purse and walking out the cafe, holding back the tears that threatened to spill over.  
  
  
  
*Well, that didn't go as planned, but maybe this is for the best. I hope that Roberts can handle it* Charlotte thought as she tried to ignore the stares of the other customers. With her head held high, she walked out of the cafe, knowing that it didn't matter if she had just lost a battle, because she knew that she would win the war.  
  
  
The war over Darien Reece's heart.  
  
  
However, there was another person that was not happy how things turned out. Not happy at all.  
  
  
*It looks like I'm going to have to do this myself....* Seiya thought as he walked out the cafe, hoping to catch Serena before she caught the tube back to her office.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lying on the black leather couch in his apartment, Darien stared at the ceiling, trying everything to clear his mind of the last few days and the nightmares.   
  
  
The first one started the night he saw Serena for what could possibly be the last time. It had been so terrible that when he woke up, he was afraid to close his eyes for fear of seeing the tragic scene that played in his mind moments before. The picture of her laying in a pool of blood crying out for his help haunted him even in his waking moments, distracting him at the most inopportune times.  
  
  
  
*I have to break out of this and accept my fate...a life without Serena.*  
  
  
Hearing a knock on the door, he ignored it, hoping that the person would get the hint to just leave him alone, but after knocking persisted for a couple of minutes, Darien figured it could only be one person.  
  
  
  
*What the hell does Andrew want?* he thought, wishing that Andrew would give up, but knowing that would never happen in this lifetime.  
  
  
Giving in, he stalked over to the door, and opened it up a crack. He was not surprised to see a sandy blonde head and hazel eyes staring back at him.  
  
  
"What?!?" he muttered tersely, hoping that would turn away his friend.  
  
  
With a forceful shove, Andrew opened the door a little wider to allow his body through.  
  
"Well hello to you too, Oscar the Grouch", Andrew said cheerily, as he walked past Darien inside to the apartment.  
  
  
Giving a loud sigh, Darien closed the door, and leaned against it, trying to decipher Andrew's good mood, when suddenly the light bulb came on.  
  
"Let me guess, you found the girl of your dreams again?" Darien said sarcastically.  
  
  
"Not of my dreams Dare...I think that she could be the one I want for life..."  
  
Hoping that this could take his mind off his problems, Darien began to ask the required questions.  
  
  
"When did you meet her?"  
  
  
"A couple nights ago at the club...."  
  
  
"The one you begged that I go to?"  
  
  
"Yeah, but when you refused I just dragged Chad along with me. Well anyway, I saw this amazing woman. She had the face of a Barbie doll with the body of Venus to go with it. I think I stared at her all night until I finally got up the courage to ask her to dance."  
  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
  
"Well, Chad took to her friend, who by the way was a total hottie herself, which left the path open for me."  
  
  
"So you get a name..." Darien asked, laughing at the dreamy expression on his friend's face.  
  
  
"Mina....." he said in a faraway tone.  
  
  
"Oh shit....." Darien muttered, not believing that of all the women available in London, his best friend would choose a woman that he knew. A woman that had wanted to kill him about a month earlier.  
  
  
  
Hearing the explicative escape Darien's lips, Andrew snapped out of his lust-induced trance and asked him, "What's the matter with you?"  
  
  
Praying that he was wrong, Darien asked, "By any chance would her last name be Atkinson?"  
  
"How did you know?" Andrew said a look of surprise on his handsome face.  
  
  
Groaning, Darien pulled a hand across his face and said, "Sorry to tell you this, but Mina is a close friend of Serena's....a very close friend."  
  
  
  
"You mean one of the girls that came over here to 'confront' you?"  
  
  
"The one and only..."  
  
  
"Dammit Dare! Now you tell me.....I just hope that this doesn't hurt my chances with her...." Andrew muttered, slightly upset that his chances might be decreased with the gorgeous blonde who had captured his interest for the moment.  
  
  
Rolling his eyes at his friend's comment, Darien said,"Thanks alot Drew. Always knew you were a loyal friend..." his words dripping with sarcasm.  
  
  
"You know that's not what I mean, but Dare I just don't want to get painted with the same brush. Besides, I'm sure that you and Serena will get past this." Andrew said on an optimistic note.  
  
  
  
"Anyway, enough about me. How are you doing? I haven't talked to you in a couple of days. If I didn't know better, I would say that you were avoiding me..." Andrew said, pinning him with 'I know I'm right' gaze.  
  
  
  
*I should have known this question was coming*  
  
  
  
"Well, there are actually two things that I need to talk to you about. First, Serena came over......" Darien started, before Andrew interrupted.  
  
  
"Get outta here! What happened?" Andrew asked, his eyes wide with anticipation.  
  
  
Darien walked over to the couch to sit down, before going on, knowing that he didn't have the strength to stand.  
  
"Andrew......I never knew my life could get so FUCKED up!" Darien mumbled, putting his face in his hands.  
  
  
Andrew, concerned by his friend's sudden change of mood, walked over to the couch and sat down, and tried to lend some comfort to him.  
  
  
"Tell me what happened...it can't be that bad......" Andrew prodded in a gentle voice.  
  
  
"You're right. It can't be that bad, because it is already pure hell." Darien murmured dejectedly, the memories of that night opening a floodgate of sorrow inside him.  
  
  
Realizing that Andrew was waiting for him to continue, he began, "Basically she said that she wants nothing to do with me ever again..."  
  
  
"Did she tell you where she went that night everything happened?"  
  
  
  
"Jamaica." he replied in a hollow voice, knowing that the mention of the tropical paradise would haunt him forever.  
  
  
"JAMAICA?!?!? Where she get the money for the tickets? I thought that both of you were saving for the 'dream' wedding...." Andrew asked, a look of shock on his face.  
  
  
"She won them in a contest sponsored by a travel agency.....grand prize...a destination wedding.....she said she couldn't wait anymore..." Darien trailed off, not wanting to continue any further.  
  
  
After about a moment of total silence, Andrew could only say one thing.  
  
"Damn...."   
  
"Yes...exactly" Darien agreed, regret and profound sadness evident on his face.  
  
  
"She was on her way to tell me about this vacation before everything was shot to hell, but that is not even the tip of the iceberg..."  
  
  
"What else could possibly be more horrendous than that?"  
  
  
"She was also pregnant with our child, until she suffered a miscarriage in Jamaica...alone." Darien said softly, his voice trembling with the effort of holding back his tears.  
  
  
"Oh Dare....I'm so sorry man." Andrew said, not really knowing how to comfort his friend that had lost so much.  
  
  
"Don't feel sorry for me...I don't deserve it." Darien said tonelessly, not wanting the other man's pity.  
  
After a couple of minutes of silence, Andrew made the effort to broach the other problem that weighed heavily on Darien's soul.  
  
"So, what is the second thing that you have to tell me?"  
  
  
"It's about Charlotte...."  
  
  
"What is she doing now....threatening harassment, cause if so I know a couple of good solicitors...." Andrew jumped in, before Darien held up a hand to stop him.  
  
  
"No...it's nothing like that. Actually, I would be much happier if it was."  
  
  
  
Giving his friend a look of confusion, Andrew asked, "C'mon tell me....what does the witch want?"  
  
  
  
"Shespregnant...." Darien mumbled, hoping that he wouldn't have to repeat himself.  
  
  
"Come again?"  
  
  
"I said she's PREGNANT!" Darien exploded heatedly, getting up from the couch to pace in front of the fireplace.  
  
  
Andrew just stared at the space his friend just vacated and shook his head sadly.   
  
  
"Dare...I must admit...when you fuck up, you pull out all the stops!" he laughed bitterly, taking no pleasure in seeing his best friend in turmoil.  
  
  
"Don't remind me......"  
  
  
"So, what are you going to do now? How do you even know it's yours?" Andrew questioned, wanting to get all the facts.  
  
  
"She gave me the doctor's report. I checked it out and everything seems legit."  
  
  
"You need to have a paternity test performed when the child is born, you know that?" Andrew stated, hoping that his friend wasn't falling for the oldest trick in the book.  
  
  
"I know, but the funny thing is, I already feel attached to the baby. Especially after what happened between Serena and me. It is also for this reason that I plan to marry her."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Andrew quietly asked, "You're going to do what?"  
  
  
"I asked her to marry me....." Darien repeated, waiting for the verbal lashing that was about to come in.....  
  
  
5  
  
  
4  
  
  
3  
  
  
2  
  
  
1  
  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?!?!?? Now you have totally lost it. For someone who is so booksmart, you have ABSOLUTELY no common sense. Why do you have to MARRY HER?!?!?...."  
  
  
"Look, I don't want the child to grow up like I did ALRIGHT! I love my mother, but there are times when I wished I had a mother and father. I was teased, ridiculed, and looked down upon because some bastard felt that mother and me weren't good enough for him. Well, I REFUSE for any child to have to suffer through the same fate as I did." Darien said hotly, ending his brief tirade.  
  
  
Processing this new bit of information, Andrew said, "I can understand that but Darien, be realistic...."  
  
  
"Drew...I have made up my mind on this. Right now, I'm asking for your support. Will you give it?"  
  
  
"You have it...you know that Dare. However, there is one thing that I think you should do...."  
  
  
"Which is?"  
  
  
"Tell Serena"   
  
  
"NO, and I don't plan to. Besides, she said that we would never see each other again, so what would be the point?" Darien shrugged, walking over to the balcony doors to look at the cloud covered London sky.  
  
  
"You are such an ASSHOLE! You don't see a problem with telling the woman you're still in love with that the woman you had on the side is now pregnant and you plan to marry her? It will be better if you told her, before rumors start to spread....you at least owe her that much."  
  
  
"Drew...you don't understand...."  
  
  
"Look there could still be a chance for you and her, especially with the loss of a child. You both need each other right now...."  
  
  
"No...she has her family and friends. She doesn't need me..." he said miserably, trying to ignore the hollow space inside him.  
  
  
Frustrated, Andrew yelled, "Why are you so stubborn Dare? I swear I would knock you on your ass if I thought it would do any good...."  
  
  
"Don't you realize?!!? I refuse to hurt her anymore than I have. This is the only way that I can be sure of that happening."  
  
"Darien....."  
  
  
"NO Drew! I don't want to hear it! What's the old saying? Make your bed and lie in it? Well that is what I plan to do."  
  
  
"You can't be serious......"  
  
  
"I am...now if you don't mind, please leave." Darien said, turning his back on Andrew, stopping the argument dead in it's tracks.  
  
Knowing that was his cue to exit, Andrew angrily snatched up the jacket he had on earlier and swiftly made his way to the door. Before he left, he just wanted to say one more thing.  
  
"I'll support you in anything that you do, but Darien, I think you're making the biggest mistake of your life." Andrew said evenly, as he walked out of the apartment, leaving behind a man that had lost everything.  
  
  
  
As he walked down the hallway towards the lift, Andrew couldn't help and hope that Darien was doing the right thing.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been almost a week and Raye was getting fed up with apologizing to Mina for how she ditched her at the club. Besides, it's not like she came up empty handed.  
  
  
"Mina I told you I was sorry about thousand times! Are you ever forgive me?" Raye pleaded, trying to keep the irritation out of her voice.  
  
  
"Let me think on it..." Mina replied airily looking about the clothing racks.  
  
  
Not being able to control it anymore, she finally let her trademark temper spring forth.  
  
"Oh c'mon, don't act like that. Besides, you did get something out of it..." Raye said snappishly.  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" Mina asked anxiously, feigning interest in the blouse she was holding.  
  
  
"Um...a hazel eyed blonde that looked like he just stepped off the cover of GQ magazine..." Raye said teasingly, snatching the shirt to get her friend's attention.  
  
  
"How do you know he has hazel eyes, hmm?" Mina questioned, casting her friend with a shrewd gaze.  
  
"His friend told me..." Raye said evenly before Mina swiftly cut in.  
  
"Talking about that....what's the deal between you two? I mean I know that you have a devil-may-care attitude, but what you did that night was positively reckless! I was worried about you...."  
  
Having the sense to concede defeat, Raye put a puppy-dog expression on her face, and turned to Mina with big eyes.  
  
  
Falling for the act, Mina finally gave in.  
  
"Alright....you're forgiven just don't do anything like that again, okay? Or at least give me a warning next time you decide to dash off with the next Prince Charming." Mina finished, giving her friend an impromptu hug.  
  
  
"I promise." Raye agreed, happy to be back in her friend's good graces.  
  
  
"So....what exactly happened between you and loverboy, hmm?" Mina asked, and was surprised when she detected a flush of red spread across her friend's cheeks.  
  
  
"Ohmigoodness! I can't believe that you're actually blushing! Oh I can't wait to tell the others...." Mina said happily, barely containing her enjoyment at Raye's expense.  
  
  
"You wouldn't Mina....." Raye said incredulously, knowing full well what the consequences would be.  
  
  
"I think that is fair enough after you left me at the club without so much as a goodbye..."  
  
"No I'm serious Mina.....I would really appreciate it if you kept this under wraps for now. I have a feeling that Chad won't be just another 'flavor of the month.'" Raye said quietly, hoping that Mina would take the higher road...for once.  
  
  
Seeing the distressed expression on the other woman' s face, she caved in and agreed.  
  
"Alright, I'll keep it to myself for now, but I want to meet this new 'friend' of yours. Say have you talked to Serena lately? I've been calling her, but she's always busy and half the time her cell is forwarded to voice mail or turned off." Mina changed the topic, giving her friend some peace....for now.  
  
  
"No...I was just about to ask you the same thing..." Raye said, as she put another blouse back on the rack.  
  
  
  
"Well, how about we stop by her office for a surprise visit? It's not that far from here...." Mina suggested, already knowing what the answer was going to be.  
  
  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" and with that the two women left the store hoping that their friend was in good spirits.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been long day at hospital already, but Amy didn't mind in the least, because this is what she had worked so hard for. Walking to the nurses station to drop off some charts, she was surprised when she felt two strong arms encircle her waist and give a gentle squeeze.  
  
Smiling, she turned around and found herself looking at the face she adored more than the patients she treated. Gregory Stanford.  
  
  
She had met Greg when they both started their studies at medical school. They met when they were assigned to the same study group, which eventually led to hanging out as friends. However, their friendship progressed into a love affair after they had spent so much time together. Now, they were doing their residency in the same hospital. Greg in the gynecology department, while Amy was in pediatrics.  
  
  
"Hey Greg..." she said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.   
  
  
"Hey love. Ready to get some dinner?" her boyfriend asked, giving her neck a nuzzle.  
  
  
"Yes...let me just change out of these scrubs, and I'll be right there, okay?" she said, trying not to giggle too loudly from the tickling sensation.  
  
  
"Fine with me....just hurry up. I want to spend as much time as I can with you, seeing I have to go back on rounds in two hours."  
  
  
"Alright sweetie....just be a sec." she said giving him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
After five minutes, Amy reemerged in her street clothes and walked out of the hospital arm and arm with Greg. Deciding on somewhere close, they chose a local Italian restaurant that had just the right atmosphere for relaxing.  
  
After being seated and their orders taken, Amy asked Greg how the past couple of days had been, since they both were working crazy hours lately.  
  
"Well, everything was going well until I got a new patient referred to me today...."  
  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
  
"She seems very high strung you know, which is not good considering that she is seven weeks pregnant..."  
  
  
"Did you tell her that could harm the baby?" Amy asked, munching on her Caesar Salad.  
  
  
"Yes, but it seemed that she had some other things on her mind you know...I had her make an appointment so I can keep an eye on her." Greg replied, as he popped a piece of steak in his mouth.  
  
"Do you think that is really necessary?" Amy asked her boyfriend, as she ate another forkful of salad.  
  
  
"Yes...she seems kind of stressed. When I asked her where her husband was she just gave me this funny look, so I apologized thinking that I just committed the biggest snafu in history when she tells me that her fiancé couldn't make it this time round, but that he would be coming to appointments with her in the future."  
  
  
"Well, you didn't put your full foot in your mouth." she grinned, happy that Greg hadn't been totally humiliated.  
  
After a moment of silence, Greg said matter of factly, "By the way, she asked about a pediatrician, so of course I gave her your name..."  
  
  
"Isn't it a bit early for that?"  
  
  
  
"I know that, you know that, but she doesn't. One thing that I have learned is that it is better to just give into an expectant parent's whims than to roadblock them. So, be expecting the call."  
  
  
"Thanks for the warning...by the way, what's her name so I can be on the lookout..." Amy asked, having a feeling that she wasn't going to like being thrust into this situation.  
  
  
  
"Charlotte Winters."  
  
  
  
to be continued.............  
  
  
  
  
I know that some of you are upset that Charlotte got off 'light' in this chapter *looks over at fans cracking their knuckles, but please believe me when I say that is gonna get what is coming to her. Alright, well it seems that things didn't go as planned. So what's gonna happen now? Plus, Amy seems to have a new patient on the way. Will she tell Serena? Stay tuned and find out!  
  
  
  
REMEMBER!!! FEEDBACK is an author's BEST MUSE!!!! ^_~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ja ne minna!  



	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes:  
  
Here is another chapter of DE. I really think that I lot of you are going to like this chapter because many of the questions that people have asked me are going to be answered!!!! *audience starts jumping up and down* As always, thanx goes to my pre-reader Cyperian-chan for the great suggestions! ^_^ and of course to the most important folks out there.....the FANS! *s* I hope you like this.  
  
WARNING: As this story progresses, some of the characters may seem a bit OOC, but please bear with me! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine, and neither is this song. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Jill Scott respectively. If this story seems anyway familiar to yours or one that you have read, please tell me so I can give credit where credit is due. Thanx minna!  
  
  
  
  
  
'Slowly, surely'  
  
Slowly surely I walk away from  
That ole desperate and dazed love  
Caught up in the maze of love  
The crazy craze of love  
Thought it was good  
Thought it was real  
Thought it was but it wasn't love  
I just don't know  
Where to go  
So...  
  
  
  
Slowly surely  
I walk away from  
Self-serving, undeserving  
Constantly hurting me love, deserting me love  
You said  
I said  
We said but...  
  
  
  
Slowly surely I walk away from  
Confusing love, abusing love, misusing love  
This can't be...  
  
  
Slowly surely  
I walk away from  
Self-serving, undeserving  
Constantly hurting me love, deserting me love  
You said  
I said  
We said but...  
  
  
Slowly surely I walk away from  
That ole desperate and dazed love  
Caught up in the maze of love  
The crazy craze of love  
Thought it was good  
Thought it was real  
Thought it was but it wasn't love  
I just don't know  
Where to go  
  
Slowly, surely  
I walk away from...  
  
  
You...you...you...you.  
  
  
-Jill Scott  
  
  
  
Title: Dark Epiphany  
Author: Midnight Dreamer  
Rating: R (swearing)  
Email: madintellect@hotmail.com  
AIM: Dreamchan2001  
  
  
Sitting in her apartment with folders from her office spread all over the living room, Serena sat on her couch, remembering the memorial service her family held for her baby. At first she was totally against it, because of the pain that the memories would bring, but her mother convinced her that it was only right to remember a life, no matter how long it was alive. So with a heavy heart, she consented.  
  
She told her friends and sent a note to Darien tell him about the service as promised. She had to admit that she was surprised to see him come to the service, seeing how they had parted ways. On the other hand, she reassured to know that he was there, because now she knew that there was someone that shared the pain, instead of her taking the full brunt of it alone.  
  
  
Flashback  
  
The day of the memorial service was filled with sunshine and a slight breeze as spring finally made its way to London. During the service, Serena felt her heart start to race....a feeling that only meant one thing. Darien was near. Instinctually turned around, she was not surprised to see Darien sitting by himself in the back of the church, a distant look on his face.  
  
  
After the vicar had spoke the traditional words of comfort, the bereaved made their way towards the small cemetery in the back of the church to pay their last respects to a life that had yet to begin. Her friends and family had come to place flowers on the grave, while Serena stood to the side watching.  
  
  
When everyone had gone, she went to the little cross that stood as a symbol for the passing of her child. Placing a white rose underneath, she let a single tear roll down her face.  
  
  
"I'm so sorry that I never got to know you....hold you...kiss you...but I know that you are in a better place, and maybe God wasn't ready to let you go just yet, my precious angel. Remember, Mama loves you." and with that she turned around and headed back to the church where her parents were waiting for her.  
  
  
As she walked away, she couldn't help but to look back and saw Darien standing at the spot she just vacated. Even though she couldn't hear what he was saying, she could see the anguish on his face as he said his words to their child. Once again, all she wanted to do was run to him and tell him that it would be okay. To smooth the ebony bangs away from his face and cuddle him as they both released their grief. However, that was no longer her place.  
  
  
Gritting her teeth, she turned away and let him have the privacy that he gave her.  
  
End Flashback  
  
  
She hadn't told anyone that he was there, so that there wouldn't be any confrontation, but for a slight moment, she wished that everything were back to the way they used to be. When Seiya was comforting her, she had wanted Darien to be there instead. Not that she wasn't grateful to Seiya for being so understanding and thoughtful, but there were times when she felt a little uncomfortable in his presence, but she chalked that up to the mistrust she had of all men after what Darien did to her.  
  
  
Then, just as she was beginning to believe that she was getting over what happened between her and Darien, she ran into that class A bitch by the name of Charlotte Winters. She could just see how insincere the other woman was for what she did, which made the encounter more painful. She wished that she had enough power to knock the other woman out after what she said about her and Darien.  
  
Even though her stomach turned every time she thought of Darien with that 'woman', Serena still couldn't forget what she used to have with him. Protection, security, and love. The only thing that was missing was trust...only to be replaced by a searing anger she felt towards Darien, because of the stress she was put under that was a critical factor in her miscarriage. She had wanted to call him all sorts of names, but she had to remember that he had lost a child as well. So, she settled for the next best thing. To cut herself off from Darien completely and hope that with time she would forget him.   
  
  
The only problem with that was...he still lived within her heart and refused to fade away.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Taking advantage of coming to the office early, Darien started to go over the reports from his project team. Everything seemed to be going well, which really amazed him due to the fact that his personal life was a living hell. Besides losing the love of his life, he was now committed to a woman that he detested on site. Every time Charlotte came near him, the skin on the back of his neck began to crawl, but he would endure this, knowing that there was now someone else to consider....his unborn child. For brief moments, he even thought how easy it would be to just slit his wrists and be done with it all, but he knew that he would never do that, because he refused to leave a child of his alone in the world without his protection.  
  
  
She had told him about a pre-natal appointment she scheduled for today, and that she would like for him to come along. He agreed go, out of what he liked to think of as responsibility, but truth be told, that was not his only motivation. He wanted to make sure for himself that the child was healthy and strong, especially after what happened to Serena in Jamaica.  
  
  
  
Flashback  
  
He slipped silently in just before the ceremony started, taking a seat in one of the pews in the back, away from the others that had come here to comfort the grief-stricken family. Looking towards the front, he could see Serena being supported by Seiya who had his arm around her shoulders, speaking to her quietly. At that moment, Darien had never felt such blind rage and jealousy for anyone in his life. It took all the control he had not to go up there to forcibly remove Seiya from Serena so he could take his place, and connect with Serena through the only bond they had left. The grief over the death of their child.  
  
*That should be ME! Not that stupid bastard! Just slipping right into place....* he thought angrily, turning is gaze away from the two friends.  
  
Looking up again, he gazed right back into the eyes that haunted him every time he closed his. Even though it lasted for a few seconds, Darien felt somehow that she was grateful for him to be there. After the ceremony, Darien left the church, not wanting anyone to see him there in case it would cause 'problems'. Keeping his distance, he followed the crowd to the cemetery behind the church, where they had erected a little cross to symbolize the resting place of the baby. He watched as family and friends placed flowers on top of the grave, before heading back to their cars. He waited until at last he saw Serena was the only person left standing there. He watched as she placed a single white rose and said something that he couldn't quite make out. Then she turned around and walked away, the tearstains evident on her face. Once she passed him, he finally walked up to the little cross and placed a red rose. Then he fell on his knees and cried the tears of man that was broken. At one point, he felt that he was being watched but ignored it, knowing that no one would come to offer him any comfort.  
  
After a few minutes, he stood up and brushed the grass off his knees. Getting his emotions in check, he wiped his face and quickly strode to his car. In a flash, he was gone, not looking back.  
  
  
End Flashback  
  
On top of this, he also had to deal with a vindictive best friend by the name of Seiya Roberts. The daily barbs and glares the men exchanged daily was becoming tedious. Darien dreaded every meeting that they had to attend, because of the constant tension he felt from the other man. However, it seemed that they had both made the same choice to not let personal opinions affect their working relationship. The man did know what he was talking about. Darien could sincerely say that if Seiya wasn't on board for this project, then it would probably take longer than the proposed six months, but everything was ahead of schedule for once.  
  
  
However, once business issues were out the way, Seiya never hesitated to also make the insinuation that him and Serena were becoming closer that their friendship warranted. Of course this made Darien's blood boil with anger and jealousy. Anger because he felt that Seiya was taking advantage of the situation, but that was not his concern anymore. Serena had made that perfectly clear.  
  
Hearing the alarm go off on his wristwatch, he sighed, knowing that he had to face the reality of what was happening in his life. Grabbing his coat, he walked out the office, to go to the hospital in a show of solidarity to the woman that would be the mother of his child.  
  
No matter how much he wished that was not the case.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After visiting with her last patient in the pediatric wing, Amy made her way to the other side of the hospital for a consultation with the patient that Greg had talked about. She just couldn't believe it. Charlotte Winters, the woman that had destroyed everything that her friend held dear, was now having a child of her own. Amy felt that it just wasn't fair how fate played out at times.  
  
Going to the memorial service for Serena's baby had been a bit difficult, seeing the heart-wrenching pain that her best friend was going through, but she somehow knew that she would be alright, because Serena was surrounded by family and friends that love and cherish her dearly.  
  
Knocking on the door, Amy plastered a smile on her face and walked in. However she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a person that she thought never to associate with again.  
  
Sitting in a chair beside the examination table was Darien Reece.  
  
Looking at his face, Amy could tell that he was just as shocked at seeing her there as well. They stared at each other for a long moment before their attention was distracted.  
  
"Oh there you are! I was just telling Ms. Winters and Mr. Reece about you...." Greg said as he got up to close the door behind her.  
  
*What in the world is going on here?* Amy thought worriedly, as she continued to look between the smug and indifferent expressions of Charlotte and Darien.  
  
"Dr. Masterson, this is the patient that I was telling you about." Greg said as he gestured to Charlotte. "Charlotte Winters, I would like for you to meet, Dr. Masterson, the pediatrician I referred you to, and this is her fiancé, Darien Reece." Greg said as he finished the introductions.  
  
Amy couldn't believe it! It took all the professionalism she had not to jump on Darien and tear him to bits.  
  
*Charlotte and Darien are ENGAGED?!?!? Does Serena know about this?* she thought wildly, hoping that Darien had at least the common courtesy to tell her.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Miss Winters..." she said coolly, grasping the other woman's hand only for a second before letting go. "And I have already met Mr. Reece..." she said quietly, not trusting herself to speak any louder.  
  
"Oh really....where from?" Greg asked, a pleased expression on his face.  
  
Amy turned and looked Darien straight in the eyes and replied, "A mutual friend, isn't that so Darien?"  
  
"Yes." he replied evenly, trying keep the nervousness from creeping into his voice.  
  
Oblivious to the crackling tension, Greg continued, "Well, this makes things a bit easier...."  
  
"Yes, it does. Well, if that is-" Amy was saying before she was cut off by the sound of her beeper.  
  
Trying not to let her relief show, Amy said, "I'm sorry, but I've just gotten a page about one of my patients. If you care to contact me any further, I'm sure Dr. Stanford will tell you how. Good Day." and with that, she left thinking that she was home free, before she heard name being called by a man she actually judged wrongly.  
  
  
She never liked to be proven wrong on anything.  
  
  
"Dr. Masterson....." Darien yelled, knowing that she would respond, no matter how much she wanted to ignore him.  
  
  
Turning around she faced him, her anger barely held in check.  
  
"What can I do for you Mr. Reece?" she said in a clipped tone, trying to keep it as professional as possible.  
  
"Please Amy.....listen to me. I know that you want to tell Serena about what you just found out, but I'm asking you to keep it to yourself."  
  
"How can you ask me to do that? I don't hurt those that I care about...unlike you..."  
  
"That was a low blow Amy....I thought that you would at least be reasonable...." he said quietly, not knowing the effect his words would have on the woman in front of him.  
  
"REASONABLE?!?!?! You betrayed my best friend, and you want me to be REASONABLE?!? I don't think that's going to happen, so I suggest you and your 'fiancée' look for a new pediatrician" she said in a hushed whisper as not to rouse interest from people passing by.  
  
"Amy....please..." he pleaded, trying to fix whatever he said to make her react this way.  
  
"Listen for what Darien? To the same lies you told Serena? I don't think so. Now if there isn't anything else that you have to say to me, I'm leaving. I have rounds to make." and with that, she turned on her heel and briskly walked away, her doctor coat swishing behind her.  
  
  
Before she had even gone a few steps, she turned back around and forced him to look at her.  
  
"Oh by the way....you have two weeks to gather what little courage you have to tell Serena the complete truth. If not, I take the matter in my own hands, understood? Don't test me Darien, cause the only thing that prevented me from kicking your ass was my oath as a doctor not to harm anyone, but I will break it if I need to." she said hotly before striding down the corridor, leaving a shell-shocked Darien looking after her.  
  
When Darien walked back into the room, Charlotte saw the blank expression on his face, and asked, "Is everything okay?"  
  
Snapping out of it, Darien ignored her question, and instead asked Greg, "Dr. Stanford, is there anyway that you could determine paternity now?"  
  
Looking a little taken aback, Greg answered slowly, "Well, yes...there is a new procedure that allows for paternity to be determined while the baby is in utero."  
  
Before Greg could explain any further, Charlotte interrupted with a question of her own. "Why do you want this testing done Darien?" Charlotte asked with a whining quality to her voice.  
  
"I just don't want there to be any doubt 'darling'. Do you have a problem with that?" he replied sarcastically, not caring if the doctor knew that this relationship was for appearances only.  
  
"Absolutely none." she replied, not wanting to risk saying anymore.  
  
"How long would the results take?" Darien asked, wanting an immediate response.  
  
"About three weeks...give or take a few days. I would perform the tests today, but unfortunately I have a C-section scheduled in an hour. If you want, you can make an another appointment for in a few days. Sound good?"  
  
"That will be fine doctor. Thanks for your time today, and we'll see you in a few days."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Walking quickly through the halls of Terra Engineering, Seiya was on a mission. To find the woman that was becoming a pain in the ass. Charlotte Winters. After that little fiasco at the cafe, he had been really pissed. He had wanted to strangle her for the stunt she pulled, but had to concentrate on finding Serena and making sure she was alright. It took a while, but he finally got her to calm down enough to tell him what had happened between the two women. He had felt like shit for what he had put his best friend through, and was a little disgusted with himself that he had ever used such underhanded tactics. After that, he made the decision to tell Charlotte, that he was severing their 'partnership'.  
  
He had tried to talk to her for the past couple of days, but she had avoided him until the she sent an email to him this morning, requesting that he come to her office this morning. Seiya couldn't have been happier to be done with the whole mess.  
  
Finally making it to his destination, he knocked on the door, and not waiting to for an answer, turned the doorknob and walked in.  
  
"Now what do you want? This whole situation is growing tiresome..." he began without preamble.  
  
"I know, but now it's time for you to help me..." she replied, not missing a beat in the conversation.  
  
  
"What?!?? That little act you played out set me back and you didn't even tell her about the pregnancy like you said you would. I think we should keep this to a one-shot deal."  
  
  
"I don't think so Seiya...."  
  
  
"I don't care what you think! That's the way it's going to be!" he said, a tad bit irritated by her presumptions.  
  
  
Changing strategies, she got up and turned around to face him with a mischievous look about her.  
  
  
"Want me to let you in a little secret?" she asked, looking like she was about to burst if she didn't tell someone soon.  
  
  
"What could it possibly be?" he asked in a bored tone, but she knew that she had caught him off guard.  
  
  
  
"I have wanted Darien for years. We actually were in the same class at university. During my junior year, I had finally gotten up the courage to talk to him, because back then I was terribly shy. However, before I could even approach him, I see a little blonde girl with her hands all over him. I was furious, I mean who did she think she was. I made it a point to find out all I could on both of them. After graduation,  
I decided to move on and forget, but fate brought me back to London to work at Terra and Darien. I was devastated to learn that he was engaged but I patiently waited and an opportunity plopped down in my lap. I was put on the bidding team that got the PCI contract. Now the only thing left was to make him realize that I was the one for him. What I didn't know is that Darien is one man who still lives by the rules. So, I knew that I had to get him into a situation where he would draw conclusions as to what happened. Seeing how he's so 'noble', I know that it would be but a matter of time before he confessed everything. I didn't count his ditzy fiancée showing up, but that just speeded things along." she finished her narrative, a look of pure satisfaction on her face.  
  
  
  
"What the HELL did you do to the man?" Seiya asked angrily, trying to stem the uneasiness that was rising within him.  
  
"Just slipped him a little something to make him more 'cooperative'. After I had gotten him into the position that I wanted, I was going to use the remote control camera I had planted in his office to take some pictures of us in 'suggestive' positions, but then 'Little Miss Innocent' came barging through the door and got the shock of her life." she laughed like she just told the world's greatest joke.  
  
*This woman is truly obsessed....she won't stop at anything to get Darien. I almost feel sorry for him.....* Seiya thought, as he looked at the cackling woman before him.  
  
"How could you be such a cruel, heartless, bitch?!?! Why did you even bother to tell me all this and risk the threat of exposure? More to the point, how could you destroy their lives??!?!" he yelled, thinking about the pain and turmoil Serena went through.  
  
"Because Seiya, we have something in common, don't we? We both love people that we would do ANYTHING to be with right? Remember your hands aren't so clean either...." she trailed off, waiting for her words to take effect. She didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Why you...you..." he stuttered, so angry that he could barely speak.  
  
"Temper, temper my dear. Stop with the name-calling. It's gets a bit stale after awhile." she said coyly, loving the way he was getting flustered.  
  
"You can't prove anything...." he sneered, thinking that she wouldn't be that stupid as to double cross him.  
  
"Oh...that's what you think....." Charlotte trilled lightly as she pulled out a mini tape recorder.  
  
Looking at the surprised, furious face of Seiya she said, "You didn't think that I would have an 'insurance' plan, did you?"  
  
"Goodness you are just as gullible as your stupid friend. I thought you had more sense than that Roberts........" she laughed, knowing that she had Seiya where she wanted him.  
  
Walking closer to her prey, she continued, "I will marry Darien...and nothing and no one will stop me." she said firmly with a glint of purpose in her eyes.  
  
"If you do anything more to hurt Serena, I swear I'll......." Seiya began before he was rudely interrupted.  
  
Charlotte just held a hand up to his face and said, "Can it Loverboy! Spare me the drama. Now it's time for you to listen. I have another doctor's appointment to do some testing that Darien asked for. What I need for you to do is help me make sure all the tests come out the way that I want."  
  
"You can't be serious......" he replied evenly, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.  
  
"Very serious...this pregnancy was just the icing on the cake. Of course I had to use some other man to make it happen since Darien and I never actually did the deed, but after he saw the doctor report concerning the date of conception, he couldn't very well deny it." she said happily, mentally patting herself on the back.  
  
Seiya could do nothing than look at her in astonishment. He couldn't believe that he had trusted his dream to a borderline nutcase. Seiya was still looking at her in disbelief, when he noticed that the strange woman was still talking.  
  
"Now what I need for you is to use your resources and have those tests come out positive that Darien is the father." she said matter of factly.  
  
"What do you mean by 'resources'?"  
  
"You're a whiz with a computer. I know that you could probably hack into the hospital's mainframe and change some information if you put your mind to it."  
  
"That is ILLEGAL! Do you have any idea what you're asking me to do??!?" Seiya asked hotly, outraged that she had the nerve to suggest such a thing.  
  
"Oh, yes I do.....now just hush and listen to what I have to say before Darien comes....." Charlotte began before she was stopped mid-sentence by a voice that was familiar as her own. A voice that now made her afraid....very afraid.  
  
Stepping fully into the office, a thunderous looking Darien came in, bringing an aura of danger into the room. With a sardonic twist to his lips, he said, "Please go on...don't let me stop you."  
  
Changing her face into one of estatic surprise, Charlotte turned around to greet the person that had just made their presence known.  
  
"Oh Darien! H...h...have you been waiting long?" she asked, praying that the mood he was in was just the effect of having a bad day.  
  
"No, the real question here is, 'how much did I hear?' right? Well, I can tell you one thing...." he laughed bitterly, pinning Charlotte with a murderous glare, ignoring a cowering Seiya who tried to become one with the corner.  
  
"Yes?" scared of the answer she was about to receive.  
  
"I hope that you didn't buy a wedding outfit, because you won't be needing it."  
  
  
  
  
to be continued..........  
  
  
  
  
  
This is just getting better and better! ^^ Now that Darien knows what happened, what does this mean for him and Serena? Will he kill Seiya for his part in Charlotte's twisted plot? Plus, what's the deal between Andrew, Mina, Raye and Chad? Stay tuned and find out!!! *dream-chan looking out the window to see kel-chan's marines advancing on the lawn* I will try to have the next part out ASAP!!!  
  
REMEMBER!!! FEEDBACK is an author's BEST MUSE!!!! ^_~  
  
ja ne minna!!!  



	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: These are gonna be LONG!!!!  
  
  
Ohmigoodness.....there is sooo much to say!! First I would like to say that I am extremely  
sorry for the delay in posting this...dodging tomatoes and other rotten veggies* I've been  
terribly busy moving and on top of that, my PC got lost in the move, so I hope that I am  
forgiven....*gives fans puppy dog eyes* and my new job is VERY HIGH STRESS LEVEL!!!!   
I wouldn't blame you if you didn't even read this story anymore, but I hope that you do! :) *goes down on both knees, giving minna puppy dog eyes* However I did find an old computer in the basement and booted it up, so I hope to get these chapters out kind of regular now.  
  
Now on to other things. Even though this chapter hasn't been edited (since I wanted to get it out for Usa DAy) I still want to say thank you my pre-reader Cyperian-chan (of  
course) to everyone that emailed and reviewed this story to tell me how much they  
enjoyed it. I really hope that this chapter makes up for the wait. Before I forget...Kel-chan...I sent your troops back to you, cause I want to see more of 'Full House'!! Hey it's only fair, ne? ^_~  
  
One more thing:  
  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY USA!!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHIBI USA!!!!   
  
  
Alright....I think that is everything...I hope so!! -_-'  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine, and neither is this song. They belong to Naoko  
Takeuchi and Jill Scott respectively. If this story seems anyway familiar to yours or one  
that you have read, please tell me so I can give credit where credit is due. Thanx minna!  
  
  
  
  
  
'Slowly, surely'  
  
Slowly surely I walk away from  
That ole desperate and dazed love  
Caught up in the maze of love  
The crazy craze of love  
Thought it was good  
Thought it was real  
Thought it was but it wasn't love  
I just don't know  
Where to go  
So...  
  
  
  
Slowly surely  
I walk away from  
Self-serving, undeserving  
Constantly hurting me love, deserting me love  
You said  
I said  
We said but...  
  
  
  
Slowly surely I walk away from  
Confusing love, abusing love, misusing love  
This can't be...  
  
  
Slowly surely  
I walk away from  
Self-serving, undeserving  
Constantly hurting me love, deserting me love  
You said  
I said  
We said but...  
  
  
Slowly surely I walk away from  
That ole desperate and dazed love  
Caught up in the maze of love  
The crazy craze of love  
Thought it was good  
Thought it was real  
Thought it was but it wasn't love  
I just don't know  
Where to go  
  
Slowly, surely  
I walk away from...  
  
  
You...you...you...you.  
  
  
-Jill Scott  
  
  
  
Title: Dark Epiphany  
Author: Midnight Dreamer  
Rating: R (swearing and adult situations)  
Email: madintellect@hotmail.com  
AIM: Dreamchan2001  
Editor: Cyperian-chan  
  
  
A white-faced Charlotte looked at Darien warily and uttered in a small voice, "You can't  
be serious...."  
  
  
  
Darien's eyes began to glow with deadly purpose as he turned in her direction. "Oh yes I  
am....if you don't believe me, let me tell you in words that you will understand....I want  
NOTHING to do with you!!!!!! As a matter of fact I will be filing for a restraining order  
as soon as I get the chance. I pity the child that you are bringing into this world, just so  
you could satisfy your own selfish needs, but of course you are just a cold hearted BITCH  
that could care less! I will NEVER forgive you for what you have done...NEVER!" he  
roared at her, surprising himself at pure hate he felt for the woman before him.  
  
  
  
"Darien.....I-I.....please listen to me....I can explain....." Charlotte whimpered, not wanting  
to believe that her world, her dream, was crumbling around her.  
  
  
  
Darien savagely cut her off with a heated glare. "SAVE IT! Now please leave my sight,  
before I do something that we'll both regret..."  
  
With a tears beginning to streak down her face, Charlotte hurried from the office, her  
quick footsteps resounding down the hallway.  
  
Closing his eyes, Darien inwardly sighed. He just couldn't believe that anyone would go  
that far......now an innocent life would have to pay for it's mother's greed.  
  
Looking over towards his left, he pulled himself out of the near compassionate mood that  
he was falling into only to be filled with pure unadulterated rage.  
  
  
Advancing on the other man, Darien tried to suppress the immediate urge to make the  
other man feel all the pain that he had endured over the past months.  
  
"As for you...how could you call yourself a friend, and be a part of this scheme to destroy  
not just me, but Serena as well?" he sneered, his fists clenching and unclenching at his  
sides.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about....." Seiya replied nonchalantly, his control back  
in place.  
  
  
Hearing the dismissal in Seiya's tone, Darien let his temper have full reign.   
  
"Cut the act Roberts.....I heard enough to know that you had a hand in all this mess. How  
could you hurt Serena like that?" he asked scathingly, advancing menacingly towards the  
other man.  
  
  
Hitting a nerve, Seiya looked downwards, hiding his gaze from the furious man before  
him. "I never wanted to hurt Sere....I just wanted her to see what type of person you really  
are..." he said quietly.  
  
  
"Is that so?" Darien asked snidely, feeling no compassion whatsoever for Seiya's feelings.  
  
  
"Absolutely!" Seiya replied strongly, whipping his head in defiance, looking Darien in the  
face.  
  
  
  
Looking at the other man through narrowed eyes, Darien asked, "Tell me Roberts.....how  
long have you been in love with Serena?"  
  
  
A look of astonishment passed across Seiya's features, before he directed his gaze  
downwards again. Looking back down at his chocolate leather Gucci leather loafers he  
replied, "Ever since I met her....." his gaze looking at something that he could only see.  
  
  
  
"So you were going to use this little opportunity to your advantage and slip into my place,  
hmm? Well I have some news for you....that position is about to be filled." Darien stated  
firmly.  
  
  
"What?!?!? Do you really think that she is going to take you back so quickly?" Seiya  
retorted, disgusted by the arrogance of the other man.  
  
"Yes." Darien stated with the utmost conviction.  
  
"And just how are you so confident about this?" Seiya asked, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Because you are going to help me." he replied calmly, waiting for the explosion that was  
sure to follow this announcement.  
  
  
He didn't have to wait long.  
  
  
"Why in HELL would I help you?!?! " Seiya yelled, looking at Darien as if he went  
completely crazy.  
  
"How quickly one forgets.............." Darien replied, pinning Seiya with a penetrating gaze.   
"Would you like for me to tell Serena about the little role that you played in keeping us  
both miserable?"  
  
  
"Please Reece....what makes you think that I would commit emotional suicide for you?   
Do you really think that she would believe you over me? Your confidence overwhelms  
me.........." Seiya bitterly replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
  
That was when he felt the force of Darien's fist plowing into his face. Stumbling back, he  
flung out a hand to gain some stability only to be met with air. Hitting the wall behind  
him, Seiya let out a surprised "oooff" and slid the rest of the way down until he was  
sitting on the floor.  
  
Reaching out, Darien gruffly pulled the other man up by his collar and met the slightly  
dazed eyes of his antagonist.  
  
"I would do more, but I refuse to go to jail for a sniveling ass like you. You WILL tell  
Serena everything......is that clear? Now....GET OUT!!!" he yelled harshly, flinging Seiya  
away from him.  
  
Gathering his wits about him, Seiya made a hasty retreat out of the room, leaving Darien  
to finally comprehend what happened.  
  
  
*I can't believe that wretched woman!* was all Darien could think as he made his way to  
his own office. Completely oblivious to everything around him, he didn't see the furtive  
glances that were thrown in his direction.  
  
Striding past his secretary, he slammed the door shut, making the poor woman nearly jump in fear. Breathing deeply, Darien walked over to the windoiw and looked out, instantly regretting it. Down below, he saw a man about his age receiving a kiss from a young woman, probably his wife as she held a baby on her hip. When they broke apart, mother and child waved goodbye to their loved one as he made his way into the building.   
  
The pain was immediate, the sharp edge of pain nearly doing him in. Looking at that sight before him made him realize just how envious he was of the other man. He was living the dream that Darien wanted....a loving wife and precious child. A family. He in turn had lost both. A woman that he loved more than anything, and a chance to be a father, not once but twice. One by tragedy and one by sheer selfishness. Giving in, he let a few tears fall down his face, the four walls of his office being the only witness to his vulnerability.  
  
Walking to the large mahoghany desk, he sat down and tried his hardest to keep the rage from boiling over, knowing that it woudn't do any good to lose control now.  
  
  
Hearing the beeping of his desktop intercom, he leaned over, pressed the button, and barked out  
  
"Yes...what is it?"  
  
  
"Mr. Brookes to see you sir" she nervously responded, quite put out by her boss's rude attitude.  
  
  
  
Ruthlessly wiping the trears from his face, he gather ed himself together and said, albeit a little shakily, "Please...send him in immediately."  
  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
A few moments later, there was a knock on the door, and in stepped through Christopher Brookes, founder and CEO of Terra Engineering.  
  
  
"Yes, Mr. Brookes...please have a seat." Darien offered politely, indicating the chain in front of his desk.  
  
  
Soon as the other man made himself comfortable, he wasted no time getting to the nature of his unscheduled visit.  
  
"Darien, I just want to say that you are doing an excellent job with the PCI account. I  
heard about the long hours you've been putting in and just wanted to tell you how much I  
appreciate it. "  
  
"Well, thank you sir......" Darien modestly replied, not really knowing how to handle the compliments of the older gentleman.  
  
  
"It's because of this, that I want you to Paris for the annual European Engineers  
conference. It will last about five days. What do you think?" Brookes asked, a bright smile on his face.  
  
  
  
"I don't know...." he said hesitantly, knowing that this would delay what he wanted to do this weekend.  
  
"Darien, your secretary already showed me your appointment book and it's clear. Plus I  
know that you are almost a month ahead of schedule for the PCI account, so please, take a  
little time off. I would hate to see one of my rising executives burn out before their  
thirty." the older man chuckled, his eyes full of mirth.  
  
  
Sensing that it was no way out of it, Darien just accepted that he would be taking a 'working' vacation.  
  
  
"Fine. When do I leave?" Darien said, knowing that there was no way for him to get out of this.  
  
"At the end of this week. Sound good?"  
  
"Great...thank you Mr. Brookes" Darien said, his cheerful tone a bit forced.  
  
  
"No problem, my boy! Just remember to have a little fun while you're there, okay?" Mr. Brookes said as he rose from the chair and made his way to the door.  
  
  
"I will." he said, as he watched the older man walk out his office and close the door behind him.  
  
  
Getting the urge to hurl breakables again, he slammed his fist down on the disk, making a few things rattle.  
  
*Damn! This is really throwing off my plans! I wanted to handle things with Serena this weekend but it looks like that is going to have to wait.........* He thought, terribly upset that he wouldn't be able to do what he had longed for so long..........to see Serena again.  
  
  
Picking up the phone, he dialed a familiar number and hoped that the person would help him out......like always.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Across town in a cafe in Soho, two people sat in a booth sipping cappuccino. Looking out  
the window at the hustle and bustle that went on in the real world. Looking towards the  
man sitting across from her, Mina tried to hide the smile that wanted to spread across her  
lips. Even though it had been a couple of months since she had met him, she couldn't help  
but feel a real connection with him. When they spent time together, she felt so new...so  
alive. Mina had told herself that she would keep him on a friendship level, especially  
when she found out that she was Darien's best friend, but that was becoming increasingly  
harder. After they had discussed Serena and Darien's situation, they both decided that it  
wouldn't interfere with the budding friendship between them.   
  
  
She started to notice little things like the way he always had a smile on his face  
constantly, the way his eyes changed color depending on what mood he was in.  
Dangerous territory for a woman such as herself.   
  
  
A woman that had been hurt by love.  
  
"Andrew.....may I ask you something?" she said, looking into his warm hazel eyes.  
  
  
"Sure....what is it?" he replied, taking a sip of coffee.  
  
"Well, I was wondering...what exactly are we?" she asked hesitantly, glancing at him to  
see his reaction.  
  
  
Andrew looked at her for a moment in astonishment...trying to not to spurt coffee  
everywhere.  
  
Setting his mug carefully down on the table he said, "Well.....I...thought that we were  
friends or at least heading in that direction. What exactly brought this on?" he replied,  
giving her a curious look.  
  
  
Mina started to fidget and tried to stop the blush that wanted to spread across her cheeks.  
"I guess that I should tell you......" she trailed off, not knowing if this was the right time  
for this.  
  
  
Reaching out across the table, he clasped her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze of  
reassurance.  
  
"C'mon Karate Kid......you can tell me", he said playfully, hoping to get a smile from her.  
He was rewarded for his efforts, when she displayed a smile that would have made any  
dentist proud.  
  
"I told you to stop calling me that......Blondie" she giggled, satisfied with the mock glare  
Andrew was giving her in retaliation for the nickname she gave him.  
  
"Whatever...now go on" he prodded gently, hopping that she would finally open up to  
him.   
  
"The reason that I asked that question is......" she started before she was interrupted by the  
ringing on Andrew's cell phone.  
  
Silently cursing the person that is calling him, he gave her an apologetic smile and.  
excused himself. Rising from the booth and proceeded to a quiet corner, praying that the  
call wouldn't take long.  
  
"Hello...Andrew here"  
  
"Drew......listen I really need to talk to someone or I'm going to go insane. Can you be at  
my apartment in about an hour?" a familiar voice asked, alerting Andrew that this was  
something urgent.  
  
  
Glancing back at Mina, he sighed and said, a little impatiently, "Is it really that important  
Dare? I'm kinda in the middle of something right now....."  
  
  
"Look, I'm sorry that I'm messing up your time with Mina, but I just found that I have a real chance of getting back with Serena......." Darien began  
earnestly before Andrew cut him off.  
  
  
"Really? When did this happen?" he replied, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice.  
  
  
"This afternoon..." Darien said simply.  
  
  
"May I ask how?" Drew asked, his interest piqued.  
  
  
"I found out that I'm not the father...." he said quietly, hoping that Andrew would draw  
the right conclusion.  
  
"What?!?" Andrew quietly exclaimed. not believing what he just heard.  
  
  
"Yes. Right now, I'm at Terra, but I'm on my way home. Can you meet me there? If you  
can't I understand...." Darien trailed off, not wanting to impose on his friend anymore than  
he had already.   
  
  
  
Realizing the magnitude of the situation, Andrew quickly replied, "Bloody Hell! I'll be  
right there, although I'll be a little late. I have to take the Underground, since my car is in  
the shop. Alright?"  
  
  
"Fine. See you later, and Drew?"  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
  
"Don't tell Mina about this just yet....." Darien said, hoping his friend would understand why he was asking for discretion.  
  
  
"No problem, best friend of mine. Bye" he said happily and rung off.  
  
  
Walking back over to the booth, he told Mina that regretfully he had to go and help out  
another friend.  
  
"Is everything okay? You seem pretty tense..." she said, giving him a concerned look.  
  
"Everything's fine....just a little situation. One I hope to get to the bottom of by the end of  
the day. I feel really bad about leaving so suddenly, but I still want to continue this  
conversation. How about dinner tomorrow night? My treat." Andrew said cheerfully,  
giving her his the most charming smile .  
  
"Okay.....just give me a call....I hope that everything is Alright with your friend." Mina  
said comfortingly, having a pretty good idea of who his 'friend' was.   
  
  
"I hope so ....I really do" he said wistfully , as he rushed out the cafe, leaving a woman  
that was afraid of the mistake she was about to make a few moments ago.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Located in the middle of London's financial district, in one of the many prestigious  
brokerage firms, Raye Howard was taking advantage of working late on a weeknight.....if  
you could call it working.  
  
*I can't believe that I'm doing this...again* Raye thought , as she watched the attractive  
man across the room come closer and closer.  
  
  
When he finally reached the desk she was sitting on, he reached out to brush the jet bangs  
away from her face before bending down to catch her lips with his.  
  
When their mouths met, Raye lost all conscious thought as she felt the familiar surge of  
passion sweep through her. She never experienced anything like this before. Sure she  
had had boyfriends and even some insignificant dates, but she never in her life met  
someone that made her feel as Chad did. The spark that was always there between them  
could consume them both so quickly, that to Raye, it became an addiction. One that she  
had yet to break.  
  
During their initial meeting at the club, she had felt something then and acting totally out  
of character, had the first one night stand of her life, but it didn't work out that way. She  
had thought when they parted the morning after, she would never see or hear from him  
again. She was quite surprised when a couple of days later, he had left a message on her  
machine asking if she would like to go out sometime.   
  
She told herself that she would just ignore the message, but found herself picking up the  
phone to call him back. They had gone out for a coffee and listened to a jazz quartet  
playing softly in the background. Afterwards, he offered her a nightcap at his place and  
like the fool she was accepted. Once at his place, he put on some records and told her to  
make herself comfortable, while he prepared their drinks. Waking up in his bed for the  
second time, she should have backed off then, but instead stayed for breakfast. That was  
when he suggested that they have an arrangement that was 'beneficial' for them  
both........great sex, with no strings attached. If and when they met someone else they felt  
they wanted a serious relationship with, then they would end the arrangement.   
  
Raye was appalled that he could even suggest something like that to her, but then figured  
that he wasn't wrong in assuming she would agree to something of that nature, especially  
after her behavior of the past couple of days. However, the more she thought about it, the  
more she figured what little harm would come of it. Having a relationship based purely  
on sex was nothing new.....it would just be free of the dangerous emotions that went  
along with it. So, it was with this mindset that she agreed...putting herself on a  
self-destructive path that led to the pain she was feeling now. Heartache. She couldn't  
exactly pinpoint when she had fallen in love with him, but fallen she had.   
  
Fast and hard.   
  
Raye also hated the way it was distancing her from her friends. The last time she had seen  
Amy, Lita and Serena was at the memorial service. Mina had called her, but she barely  
returned her phone calls. All in all, she felt as if she had been split in half. One ruled by  
reason, the other by passion.  
  
  
  
She had tried unsuccessfully to end things between them, knowing that she was slipping  
deeper and deeper everytime, but when he touched her, all reason flew out the window, to  
be replaced by sensuality in it's purest form.   
  
Which was why she was sitting on her desk, making out with a man who made her  
scream more times than she cared to count, but who she barely knew anything about.  
  
  
Letting her senses take over , she allowed him to gently lower her on the surface of the  
desk and start unbuttoning her blouse. Slowly he removed the silk from her shoulders and  
let his hands roam across her heated skin. Raye nearly moaned out loud at the pleasure  
his touch was giving her, but held back.  
  
  
*Why does he have to be so gentle?* she thought distantly, as she felt him trail kisses down her  
neck and across her collarbone, while his hand began to make it's journey to her breast, which was aching for his embrace.  
  
She wanted to cry at the tenderness he was showering on her knowing, that there were no  
true feelings behind his actions. Just those of a person who knew every intimate detail of  
her body...not her soul.  
  
  
"Chad....please......"she breathed unsteadily, being distracted by the sensual movements of his tongue on her ear.  
  
  
He just ignored her, skimming his fingertips up and down her arms in a relaxing motion.  
"Relax baby.....just let go..." he murmured, his hot breath tickling the hair on her delicate  
neck.  
  
She wanted to do just that....let go, but knew that she had to put a stop to it. Today.  
  
Giving him a firm push on his chest, she rose up from the table, buttoning her shirt along  
the way.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asked in a bewildered tone, his face flushed and eyes glowing hot  
with desire.  
  
"This!" Raye yelled, throwing up her hands and jumping off the desk. Walking around,  
she sat in her black leather swivel chair, and just looked out the window, trying to subdue  
the passion that demanded release.  
  
Seconds later, she felt him standing next to her, and kneeling down. Taking both arm  
rests, he turned her to face him.  
  
  
"Raye...can you tell me what's really going on? Is it something I've done?" he asked earnestly,  
wondering why she had changed moods so suddenly.  
  
"It's not that Chad.....it's just that.....I don' t think that I can continue to do this...." she said  
slowly, trying not to drown in his spectacular blue eyes  
  
  
"Why? Have you met someone that you're seriously interested in?" he calmly asked, wondering  
why he felt jealousy at this suggestion. There was no reason for him to be....was there?  
  
Seeing that he had given her the perfect excuse, Raye mused, *Maybe it would be better  
this way......*  
  
Closing her eyes, she uttered the first lie she ever told to anyone.  
  
  
"Yes"  
  
She looked at Chad to see his reaction and was disappointed when she saw was a blank  
look on his face. Was he happy for her? Was he upset? Did he even care?  
  
"Oh.....when did this happen?" he asked, looking at her with indifference.  
  
"A few weeks back..." she said firmly, feverently hoping that he would believe her.  
  
Putting some distance between them, Chad walked over to the corner window and looked  
as the street below began to pulse with nightlife. After a few tense moments, he turned  
around and pinned her with a gaze that made her breath hitch in her throat.  
  
"Why are you just telling me this now?" he asked, as if he was trying to keep his  
emotions under control.  
  
"I-I wanted to see if things would develop, that's all..." she stammered, trying to control her pulse from racing any further.  
  
"Really?" he asked, not convinced that she was serious.  
  
"YES...why are you so concerned? We agreed that we would break things off if we found  
someone we wanted to have a REAL relationship with, not just 'great' sex, as you put  
it...." she explosively shot back, barely disguising the bitter turmoil churning inside her.  
  
"Raye..." he said gently, reaching out to hold her.  
  
Moving away from the sanctuary he was offerinng, she put the final nail in the coffin that contained their relationship.  
  
"Chad, there is nothing left to discuss. Now, please......" she trailed off, hoping that he  
would make this easy for her.  
  
She could feel his hot gaze on her for what seemed like an eternity, as she tried to busy  
herself with papers on her desk. Finally, she heard the sounds of him gathering up his  
things and heading towards the door.  
  
"I hope he make you happy...." he said to her back, as he opened the door and closed it behind him with a small click.  
  
Looking at the closed door, Raye wondered if she just pushed the love of her life  
away.....forever.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
After opening the door to her apartment, Serena kicked off her shoes and dropped her  
briefcase by the door. Today had been pure hell as far as she was concerned. First, the  
storyboards that she had prepared for today's meeting suddenly disappeared between her  
office and the conference room. Second, the projector didn't work, which meant that they  
had to reschedule the meeting anyway. Third, Luna dropped another client on her roster,  
and she didn't get to eat lunch. All in all......a very dismal day.   
  
  
Noticing the blinking light on her machine, she walked over and was not surprised to see  
that there were many messages waiting for her.  
  
  
Probably just mom calling to see if I'm alright....as usual* she thought ruefully, pressing  
the play button. Walking towards the kitchen area, she let the machine play, while she  
tried to prepare a quick bite to eat.  
  
  
BEEP  
"Hey girlfriend, it's Mina.....give me a call when you get this. Bye."  
  
*I was meaning to call her too.....sometimes I wonder if we are psychic.....*  
Serena thought bemusedly, as she pulled some leftovers from the refrigerator, placing  
them on the counter.  
  
BEEP  
  
"Hello Dear, it's Mom. Listen, I just wanted to let you know that your brother is coming  
to town this weekend, and I wanted to know if you would be available to come to a  
family dinner. Call me when you can...love you.  
  
  
*It would be great seeing Sam again.....*  
  
  
  
"Hello Sere.....it's Raye. Just wondering what you were up to since I haven't talked to you  
in a while...I doubt you forgot the phone number, so I better hear from you soon, got it?"  
  
*Good ole Raye....* Serena inwardly chuckled, placing food on a plate.  
  
BEEP  
  
"Serena...it's Luna. I tried calling your cell, but it seemed that you had turned it off...again.   
Anyway, I just got off the phone with our client in Marseilles. It seems that they are  
having problems implementing the promotion that you put together, which means that  
you will have to go down there and fix things. So, clear your calendar for next few days,  
alright. Talk to you tomorrow.  
  
*I guess the 'family dinner' is out. I hope Mom understands...maybe a trip to France was  
just what the doctor ordered* she mused, thinking of the perpetual clouds that covered  
London.  
  
  
  
BEEP  
"Hey.......it's Seiya. Looks like we playing phone tag again. Just give a ring when you  
can."  
  
  
*He's right you know......you haven't been making time for him....your best friend* she  
thought guiltily, pressing the buttons on the microwave to heat her dinner.  
  
To be perfectly honest, it wasn't entirely by accident. Lately it seemed that Seiya was  
trying to develop the friendship they had into something much closer, which made her a  
tad uncomfortable. She had been meaning to talk to him about it, but didn't quite know  
how to approach him. The last thing she wanted to do was alienate her friend......any of  
them. Besides, the man who was in her heart stubbornly refused to leave.....even after all  
that happened.  
  
Hearing the muted chime of the microwave, she went and threw the food out, her appetite  
pulling a swift disappearing act. Climbing into bed, she just looked up at the ceiling  
and allowed the tears to flow, praying that this would be the last time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sitting in his cushy black leather recliner, Darien just replayed the events of the day, still trying to absorb the enormity of what happened. He was no longer a father to be and he could be wiht Serena again. After careful deliberation, he had decided to talk to Charlotte about what was to be done with the child. He just hoped that she would accept the arrangement he was prepared to offer her.  
  
Hearing someone pound on his door, he allowed a grin to appear on his face as he got up to answer it, already knowing who it was.  
  
  
As soon as the door was opened, Andrew came barrelling in, shooting questions left and right.  
  
  
"How it happen? What she say? What you say? What are you going to do? Does this mean I get my deposit back for my tux?" he spewed out until the need for air finally stopped him in his mini tirade.  
  
  
Looking at his friend with a gleam of amusement in his eye, Darien said. "I overheard, I'll tell you in a minute, you don't really wan't to know, get Serena back, and yes."  
  
  
"Huh?" was all Andrew could say, as he turned back around to see his friend smiling at the confusion clearly displayed on his face.  
  
  
"I just answered all the questions you asked me." Darien said, looking at Andrew, trying his hardest not to laugh.  
  
  
  
"So tell me more about how you found out about this whole sordid mess..." Andrew said, as he made his way to Darien's fridge. Without further prodding, Darien began his tale.  
  
  
"I was going to her office in order to take her to the doctor appointment she begged me to go to. Since I finished my work a little early I decided to collect her..the sooner it was done, the sooner it was over. As I approached, I heard someone else with her...someone that sounded familiar. After a couple of moments I figured that she was talking to Seiya Roberts...."  
  
  
"The same Seiya that is Serena's best friend? The one you can't stand with a heartfelt passion?" Andrew interrupted, taken aback by this new development.  
  
  
"The one and the same..." Darien agreed, a coldness coming over his face.  
  
  
"What was he doing at Terra?" the blond asked as steadily pulled out sandwich makings.  
  
"We're working on a software account and he was brought in as a consultant."  
  
"The same account that you are heading?"  
  
"Precisely"  
  
"You're life is never boring, is it?" Andrew smiled, secretly happy that his life was more or less drama-free.  
  
  
Rolling his eyes, Darien began talking again. "As I was saying, when I recognized his voice, I wondered what htey were talking about since there was no reason for them to meet in the first place.....and that's when I heard all the dirty details.......I wish I could hurt both of them like they hurt me....."  
  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
  
"It was all a set-up Andrew...right from the beginning.....it's really classic when you think about it. The spiked drink routine. She was going to take suggestive pictures afterwards and show them to Serena, but Serena saved her the trouble when she came for a surprise visit...and caught us."  
  
  
"Oh God..." was all that Andrew could manage, clearly take aback by this revelation.  
  
  
"Wait it gets better....she admitted that we never had sex...." was all Darien could get out before Andrew put up his hand signalling him to stop.  
  
  
"HOLD IT! That means she lied about the pregnancy?" Andrew yelled, upset that his frined had been manipulated in such a way.  
  
"Not at all....it just means that she used some other poor bloke to do the job for her, and then she would be able to pass it off as mine." Darien said in a low voice.  
  
After a long low whistle, Andrew said the first thing that popped in his head. "That woman needs some serious medical attention. Anyone who can come up with a diabolical plan like that is a danger to society.   
  
  
"So, how does Roberts fit into all this?" Andrew inquired, still trying to make a decision on what he wanted on his sandwich.  
  
"I guess they were allies in making sure that Serena and I never got back together..."  
  
"Why would he want to do that?"  
  
"Quite simple really.....he's in love with her and have been for a long time."  
  
"Damn Dare......."  
  
"Apparently he had asked for her help and had tried to get Charlotte to reveal the pregnancy to Serena. Fortunately, something happened, and she was never able to do so. However, she still wanted him to make good on his promise, so she asked him to hack into the hospital database to change the test results from the paternity test I requested."  
  
Stopping in mid-bite, Andrew just stared at his friend, not believing the spectacular story he was being told.  
  
  
*Goodness......this is more like a mini-series on the telly.....* Andrew thought mischieviously, thinking it politic not to say this out loud.  
  
  
"That is everything...the whole sordid affair. It really disgusts me that any person would go to such lengths to get what they want...." Darien finished solemnly, not really wanting to say anything more  
  
  
"I don't know what to say....." Andrew told his downcast friend, hoping that his presence was enough.  
  
  
  
"There is nothing to be sorry about...as a matter of face there will be something to celebrate in the near future....but that will have to wait, seeing how I will be going overseas for a few days.  
  
  
"When?"  
  
"At the end of the week, but when I come back I will do everything possible to get Serena to see we still have a chance....."  
  
  
"And what is she doesn't listen?" Andrew interjected swiftly, not wanting Darien's hopes to get too high.  
  
  
"I don't want to think like that, cause if I do, then I have truly lost everything..." he replied evenly, trying to keep his doubts at bay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Arriving at Heathrow Airport two hours before her departure, Serena brought herself a  
mocha latte, a copy of the Times, and found herself a comfortable chair near her departure  
gate. After she had read her fill of the news, she placed it on the chair bedside her and  
reached for laptop carrier. Pulling it out, she booted it up and began to work on her  
presentation for her French client until it was time for her to board the plane. After working on that for hour, she decided to give it a rest and let her brain take a small break.   
  
  
As she tried to get comfortable in the chair that seemed to be designed as a torture device, she began to let her mind float to the conversations that she had with her friends recently. It seemed that she wasn't the only one in emotional turmoil. She felt guilty for neglecting them as she did, but they had no hard feelings, knowing in their hearts that her withdrawl from them was only in reaction to all that she been through, which made forgiveness an easy thing.  
  
  
Talking to Mina had been been almost calming. She just allowed her friend' s cheerful babble wrap around her like a warm blanket. Listening to the anecdotes of Mina's clients always brought a smile to her face.  
  
Catching up with Raye had been something else altogether. While they were talking, Serena kept getting the distinct feeling of sadness from Raye. She had tried asking her was there something wrong, hoping that Raye would tell her what was the real problem, but was shot down quickly. After a tense few moments, Raye had apologized for snapping at her, and then finished up the conversation quickly saying that she had work to do. Serena just sighed, knowing that when Raye was ready to tell her something, she would.  
  
After the two hour conversation/lecture from her mother, she called Seiya and was surprised when she didn't get an answer at his home or cell phone, so she just sent him a long detailed email, and hope that would do it for the time being.  
  
Before she left she had also phoned Lita and Amy, to see how they were doing, and was happy to hear that everything was going well for them, even if Amy seemed a bit more restrained than normal. So it seemed that her life was slowly but surely returning to normal.  
  
As she strapped into her business class seat, she closed her eyes, trying to relax a little  
before takeoff. As the departure time rolled around, Serena was grateful for having an entire row to herself. Stowing away her laptop and briefcase, she leaned back in her chair closed her eyes, letting the hum of the plane's engines lull her to sleep.  
  
A few minutes later, Serena felt someone standing over her. Hoping that it was just the stewardess asking if she would like something, she prepared a polite smile on her face, and opened her eyes. Immediately the smile fell off her face and her eyes widened in horror as she  
recognized the person standing before her. The same person that had haunted her every  
dream and nightmare for the past half year.  
  
  
"Serena...." a familiar voice said, one full of disbelief and sorrow.  
  
She gazed at electric blue eyes that still made her insides turn to liquid. Then she noticed  
the little frown lines that surrounded his mouth, the starkness of his face, the shadow of  
misery that seemed to cling to him. Her heart finally started beating again, as she took a  
deep breath and said the words she thought she would never utter again.  
  
  
"Hello Darien..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ THE END~*~  
  
  
  
I am SOOO HAPPY that this is OVER...even I was starting to get depressed!!! Anyway, I know that some of you are probably wondering why I chose to stop it here. Well, the song I was using as the basis for the fic doesn't really apply anymore. I have a sequel in the works for this story, and believe me that it will have a better ending than this one! So be on the look out for BETTER DAYS (which will pick up where Dark Epiphany left off)....coming to a local mailing list or fanfiction archive near you!  
  
  
  
If you have to flame me, please try not to burn me too badly...I'm not flame retardent!!! Domo arigatou!! ~.~  
  
  
  
ja ne minna  
  
  
Dream-chan  
  



End file.
